Un amour d'hiver
by tinuviellabelle
Summary: Jaime arrive à Winterfell et fait face aux Nordiens ainsi qu'à ses sentiments pour une certaine guerrière aux yeux bleus...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le froid, un froid terrible le réveilla, avant même les premières lueurs de l'aube. Jaime se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Tout était encore envahi par la pénombre mais il se souvenait très bien s'être endormi dans une écurie, dans un recoin tapissé de paille sèche. Un gant de cuir noir dissimulait toujours sa main dorée et, comme tous ceux que Jaime avait croisés, le fermier qui habitait là ne l'avait pas reconnu comme le Régicide et avait accepté de le laisser passer la nuit avec ses chevaux contre quelques pièces. La nuit avait été glacée et le sommeil long à venir malgré la fatigue, mais maintenant qu'il était si près de son but, il n'était pas fâché de repartir tôt.

Cette écurie était, il l'espérait bien, sa dernière étape avant Winterfell. Il se rappelait, bien sûr, avoir déjà chevauché de King's Landing à la capitale du Nord, mais les deux voyages avaient été aussi différents l'un de l'autre que l'étaient la cité royale et le siège des Stark. Cette fois, il était seul, voyageant par un temps de plus en plus glacial et, surtout, il était loin de s'imaginer pouvoir en revenir vivant cette fois… si tant est qu'il eut envie de revenir. Au Sud, probablement, car aucun Lannister ne pourrait s'imaginer passer le restant de ses jours dans les contrées si inhospitalières du Nord. Mais s'il devait, par miracle, sortir vivant de la bataille contre l'armée des morts, il ne comptait jamais franchir à nouveau les portes de King's Landing. Son départ était définitif et Cersei l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Cersei… Son nom et son souvenir suffisaient à lui nouer l'estomac et la gorge. Durant son long et dangereux périple de trois semaines pour atteindre le Nord, la route lui avait quelquefois paru assez sûre pour qu'il se sente assez en sécurité et laisse vagabonder ses pensées. Et, au-delà de l'examen des lieux qu'il traversait et des personnes qu'il croisait et de l'attention qu'il portait à ne pas être reconnu, ses pensées en étaient toujours revenues aux trois mêmes préoccupations. Les deux premières l'avaient particulièrement torturé au début de son voyage et l'avaient tenu éveillé des nuits entières : Cersei et l'armée des morts.

Une part de lui avait toujours su que sa sœur jumelle était une femme cruelle et égoïste, mais l'amour fou qu'il avait cru éprouver pour elle depuis leur adolescence l'avait tout simplement aveuglé et l'avait empêché d'en prendre vraiment conscience. Toutes ces années à la soutenir, à la protéger et à tenter de satisfaire ses moindres désirs, alors même qu'elle n'éprouvait que mépris pour tout le monde, et surtout pour leur frère Tyrion… Comment avait-il pu vouloir rester aux côtés de quelqu'un comme elle ? Leurs trois enfants, bien qu'illégitimes aux yeux des hommes et de la nature, les avaient unis et avaient renforcé le sentiment de devoir de Jaime envers sa sœur, amante et désormais mère de ses enfants. Mais ils leur avaient tous été arrachés, et le dernier par la faute de Cersei elle-même…

La folie qui s'était emparée d'elle, l'explosion du Grand Septuaire, ses désirs de vengeance tous plus cruels les uns que les autres, envers Ellaria Sand, envers Olenna Tyrell… Sa haine pour Tyrion, sa tromperie, son désir de voir le reste de l'humanité annihilé par les non-vivants… Désormais, le seul regret de Jaime était de ne pas l'avoir quittée plus tôt. Mais il avait réussi, après une ultime menace de sa sœur, la plus inimaginable de toutes à ses yeux, et il se sentait enfin libre, comme jamais auparavant. Cersei n'aurait jamais plus d'emprise sur lui. Il se le jurait, il le sentait, il le savait.

Mais combien de temps allait-il pouvoir goûter à cette liberté ? Il ne pouvait concevoir être fait prisonnier en arrivant à Winterfell. La situation était trop désespérée pour que Jon Snow et Daenerys Targaryen renoncent à son expertise sur le champ de bataille… tout du moins il l'espérait et il s'accrochait fermement à cet espoir. Mais dans ses cauchemars, endormis ou éveillés, il revoyait le mort-vivant surgir de sa caisse et son cri lui glaçait le sang. Une armée entière de spectres, commandée par des Marcheurs blancs… Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? D'où venaient ces créatures ? Jaime n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux mythes et légendes de Westeros, Marcheurs blancs et autres enfants de la forêt… Il n'avait jamais aimé lire et ces histoires étaient de toute façon bien trop absurdes à son goût. Aucun Lannister, pas même Tyrion qui passait son temps plongé dans les livres, ne se serait imaginé que ces histoires puissent être autre chose que des légendes et des contes. Et là, en l'espace de quelques semaines, Jaime s'était retrouvé face à un dragon, puis à un mort-vivant. Il avait toujours été réaliste, cynique et son unique horizon avait toujours été Cersei, son bonheur, sa protection… Et maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux et se rendait compte à quel point sa vision du monde avait été limitée et à quel point celui-ci était vaste et dangereux, mais aussi beau, riche et mystérieux, il menaçait de s'écrouler et de disparaître pour de bon.

La trahison de Cersei n'en avait été que plus douloureuse et impensable. Comment pouvait-elle laisser le reste de l'humanité affronter cet ennemi sans prendre part à cette bataille pour… la vie, tout simplement ? Voir une seule de ces créatures l'avait tellement rempli d'effroi que l'idée d'en affronter des milliers, menés par des Marcheurs blancs, menaçait parfois de le faire sombrer dans la terreur. Mais il se ressaisissait en repensant à toutes les armes en leur possession : la horde dothraki, les Immaculés, les dragons, le verre-dragon… et l'intelligence et la perspicacité de Tyrion, se disait-il aussi en souriant.

Si on lui en laissait l'occasion, il apporterait tout son soutien et ses connaissances stratégiques pour tenter de défaire l'ennemi. Il avait encore des raisons de vouloir vivre, ou du tout moins de vouloir se battre. Il voulait sauver l'humanité, si imparfaite soit-elle. Il voulait sauver le monde, si injuste et cruel puisse-t-il être. Il voulait sauver son frère, Tyrion. Et il voulait sauver Brienne.

Plus il s'approchait de sa destination, plus ses pensées déviaient de Cersei et des Marcheurs blancs pour s'attarder sur Brienne. Et ces pensées, et les sentiments qu'elles évoquaient en lui, étaient pour le moins confus. Il n'aurait su dire lequel de ces sentiments prédominait en lui : la gratitude, les dernières paroles de Brienne lui ayant donné le courage de quitter enfin sa sœur, la joie de pouvoir enfin se battre à ses côtés, l'angoisse et la peur de la perdre lors du combat contre l'armée des morts, l'amertume de n'avoir su lui montrer que froideur et détachement en présence de Cersei… Tous ces sentiments se bousculaient en lui et l'avaient accompagné pendant une bonne partie de son voyage, et ce dernier avait été assez long pour lui donner le temps de se pencher sur leur signification. Loin de King's Landing et de Cersei, sans son armure aux couleurs des Lannister et en route vers une mort presque certaine… la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, à nu et débarrassé et de tous ses fardeaux, lui avait permis de percer à jour les secrets et désirs de son cœur et la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

L'amour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé lier un jour ce mot à une autre personne que sa sœur, mais il lui était désormais impossible de se le cacher plus longtemps : il était tombé amoureux de Brienne de Tarth. Et comment aurait-il pu y échapper ? Elle avait traversé l'enfer avec lui, l'avait aidé à sortir du gouffre de désespoir dans lequel il avait plongé après avoir perdu sa main, alors même qu'elle le méprisait encore, elle avait été la seule à lui inspirer assez de confiance pour qu'il se livre à elle et lui avoue la vérité concernant son geste envers le Roi fou, elle lui faisait désormais confiance et le connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle croyait en lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient su déceler et réveiller tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et d'honorable en lui… Elle était devenue si chère à son cœur que son seul désir était désormais de la protéger durant la grande guerre qui les attendait. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, dût-il faire face seul aux Marcheurs blancs ou sauter dans une fosse et affronter un dragon en lieu et place d'un ours pour la sauver.

Cependant, il ne concevait pas une seconde que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Elle le respectait désormais et elle s'était probablement même un peu attachée à lui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais il la savait assez intelligente et perspicace pour avoir compris qu'il était bel et bien l'amant de sa propre sœur depuis des années. Et pire encore, et à cette pensée sa gorge ne manquait pas de se nouer, elle apprendrait bientôt qu'il avait tenté de tuer Bran Stark et les raisons sordides de son geste. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait pertinemment qu'une femme aussi droite et honorable que sa chère Brienne ne pourrait jamais aimer un homme capable de tels actes, même s'il les regrettait désormais plus que tout au monde.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, anxieux et impatient de la revoir, mais aussi le cœur serré et lourd, que Jaime se leva pour rejoindre enfin Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Jaime n'avait rien à manger ce matin-là, comme si souvent pendant son périple, mais le fermier lui avait offert un bol de soupe chaude la veille au soir, un luxe rudement bienvenu, et il se savait assez solide pour parcourir le reste du chemin le ventre vide. Il avait dormi vêtu de tous ses habits et avait utilisé sa cape noire en guise de couverture, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de grelotter toute la nuit.

Il se leva, attacha tant bien que mal sa cape d'une seule main, en rabattit les pans autour de lui pour se protéger du froid, fit la grimace en pensant au temps qui l'attendait dehors et sortit de l'écurie en tenant sa jument par les rênes. L'animal semblait aussi peu enthousiaste que lui à l'idée de quitter leur abri et rechignait à sortir, mais quelques mots doux et caresses finirent par le décider à suivre Jaime.

Un vent glacial les accueillit et eut tôt fait de faire voltiger la cape de Jaime et la crinière de la jument. Le contraste était saisissant entre le ciel sombre entièrement couvert de nuages et le sol totalement blanc, recouvert d'un épais tapis immaculé sur lequel la neige continuait à tomber à gros flocons. Le ciel chargé et la neige tourbillonnante ne permettaient pas d'y voir à plus de quelques mètres. Jaime se mit en selle et reprit sa route, progressant d'un pas assez lent pour être sûr, mais tout de même assez rapide pour éviter que lui et la jument ne gèlent sur place. Il portait toujours les mêmes habits qu'à son départ de King's Landing et il s'était rendu compte qu'ils seraient loin d'être assez chauds dès sa traversée du Conflans, là où le froid avait commencé à devenir à peine supportable. Le vent, glacial et implacable, ne s'arrêtait désormais plus de souffler, lui fouettant le visage, s'insinuant dans les plis de ses habits, le faisant grelotter violemment et lui causant, par moments, des frissons incontrôlés.

Sa brave jument continuait à avancer dans la direction qu'il espérait la bonne et il se trouva bientôt engourdi par le froid, se laissant bercer par le bruit des sabots foulant la neige et le sol gelé. Il essaya de se remémorer tous les moments de sa vie lui évoquant une sensation de chaleur (hormis, peut-être, le souffle du dragon qu'il avait senti sur le champ de bataille) pour éviter de penser à ce froid terrible et omniprésent : les douces journées d'été à Casterly Rock, la chaleur du climat de King's Landing, la canicule accablante de la région de Dorne… C'est alors qu'un autre souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, un souvenir qui lui parut à la fois si lointain et si réel, si agréable… Harrenhal et ses bains, la pièce obscure à l'atmosphère suffocante, la chaleur de l'eau, la vapeur, la proximité de Brienne, entièrement nue et innocente, à quelques mètres de lui, ses grands yeux bleus le scrutant, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lorsqu'elle l'avait rattrapé au vol dans ses bras…

Une vague de chaleur le parcourut alors, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir dans sa poitrine et malgré le froid, sa situation et l'incertitude de l'issue de son voyage, un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Cette vision eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il se releva sur sa selle pour scruter les environs, tenter de se repérer et guider sa monture du mieux possible.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi d'après ses estimations, le soleil étant totalement caché et la lumière blafarde du jour ne permettant plus de deviner le moment de la journée. Au sommet d'une petite colline, il eut soudain le souffle coupé, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un nuage de buée glacée à chacune de ses expirations : la silhouette imposante des tours de Winterfell se devinait à travers le brouillard couvrant l'horizon, sous un ciel que l'on percevait clairement noir et menaçant. Jaime arrêta un instant sa jument au sommet de la butte pour contempler le spectacle et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il songea que Brienne était là, tout près, derrière ces murs. Il allait enfin la revoir, mais sa joie était ternie par l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à ne pas savoir quel accueil il allait recevoir de la part des Stark. Les images de Bran, de Daenerys Targaryen ou encore de cette armée de spectres, prête à les anéantir, qui défilèrent alors dans sa tête ne firent rien pour le calmer. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup dans l'air glacial comme pour se purifier, en pensant à Brienne et à Tyrion pour apaiser son esprit, et fit repartir sa jument en la guidant en direction du château.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Brienne entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Devant elle, deux lits de part et d'autre de la pièce, couverts de fourrures, quelques bougies allumées dispersées sur une table et le rebord de la fenêtre et une grande armoire. La chambre comportait également une petite cheminée et elle s'empressa d'y allumer un feu. Elle savait qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire appel à l'un des domestiques du château, mais elle n'était plus habituée à ce privilège depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île de Tarth, et cela la dérangeait désormais de profiter des services de qui que ce soit. Sauf peut-être de son cher Podrick, auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer et auquel elle était maintenant très attachée. Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à revenir de la Grande Salle où il terminait son repas et savourait probablement une bière bien méritée après une journée passée à s'entraîner avec elle, Arya et de nombreuses nouvelles recrues dans la cour de Winterfell. Une fois le feu crépitant joyeusement, elle commença tout de suite à retirer ses habits pour se préparer pour la nuit et profiter de quelques instants seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son écuyer.

Elle commença par retirer sa lourde cape, puis défit le nœud de la ceinture lui permettant d'attacher sa précieuse épée Oathkeeper autour de sa taille et déposa celle-ci soigneusement au pied de son lit. Son armure était déjà rangée dans l'armoire et elle n'eut plus qu'à retirer son haubert et ses chausses pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Une petite bassine d'eau froide était posée sur la table et elle put se rafraîchir le visage avant d'enfiler une chemise de lin lui arrivant aux genoux. Un froid terrible enveloppait Winterfell, et probablement une grande partie du Nord, mais l'eau des sources chaudes passant dans les murs de la forteresse, le feu dans la cheminée et le tas de fourrures empilées sur son lit lui évitaient tout de même de devoir dormir plus habillée.

Brienne alla brièvement à la fenêtre pour contempler la neige tombant à gros flocons. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et tout était obscur au-dehors, mais la bougie posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre lui prodiguait une petite source de lumière. Son reflet accrocha son regard dans la vitre, lui renvoyant son image de femme guerrière, imposante et musclée, aux traits qu'elle jugea it elle-même durs. Ses cheveux blonds avaient légèrement poussé et elle les rabattait sans cesse derrière ses oreilles pendant les entraînements, mais ils ne la dérangeaient pas tant que ça. À vrai dire, elle appréciait même plutôt l'allure plus féminine qu'ils lui donnaient. Auparavant, ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide étaient tout ce qu'elle aimait en elle. Si seulement elle avait pu être ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus belle… Personne ne saurait jamais l'admirer, la complimenter ni l'aimer, et certainement pas celui vers lequel ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse… Le cœur lourd, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, remit une bûche dans la cheminée, s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit, comme chaque soir, de prendre soin de tout ce qui le reliait à elle…

C'est ainsi que Podrick la trouva en train de polir Oathkeeper lorsqu'il entra en trombe, sans même frapper, dans leur chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Que se passe-t-il, Podrick ? », lui demanda aussitôt Brienne.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'entrer si précipitamment dans les pièces, lui qui était plutôt discret, et il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court comme s'il venait de courir à travers les couloirs du château. Elle s'alarma alors et lui redemanda, sur un ton plus pressant :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Parle, Podrick ! Est-ce que Dame Sansa… ? »

Encore tout essoufflé, Podrick ne put pas lui répondre tout de suite, mais il réussit à faire non de la tête à l'évocation de Sansa, apaisant un tant soit peu ses craintes.

Il réussit enfin à parler :

« Ma Dame, personne ne m'a encore demandé de vous prévenir, mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir… Ser Jaime… Jaime Lannister… Il est ici. À Winterfell. Il vient d'arriver, tout seul, sans ses soldats ou son armure… »

Le cœur de Brienne s'emballa. Avait-elle bien entendu, Jaime… ? Jaime Lannister était déjà là ? Elle s'attendait bien sûr à son arrivée, puisqu'il devait conduire l'armée de la Reine au Nord, mais avec autant d'hommes et toute l'organisation, la mobilisation des troupes… Le voyage aurait dû prendre beaucoup plus de temps, et pourtant il était déjà là, et seul ? Ce que cela pouvait signifier, Brienne n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'esprit totalement confus, elle était tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle se trouvait bien incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Podrick essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle, penché en avant et respirant profondément les yeux fermés. Elle en profita pour se ressaisir et se redonner une contenance. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient légèrement ; pour essayer de calmer ce tremblement qui trahissait son trouble, elle raffermit sa poigne sur Oathkeeper qu'elle tenait toujours et se leva pour la replacer dans son fourreau. Respirant profondément pour empêcher sa voix de trembler elle aussi, elle s'adressa à Podrick qui rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la dévisagea d'un air un peu étrange :

« Podrick, veux-tu bien trouver Dame Sansa ? Dis-lui que tu m'as mise au courant et que je suis à sa disposition si elle a besoin de mes services pour faire face à cette… situation. Je vais me rhabiller pendant ce temps-là. »

« Tout de suite, ma Dame. »

Podrick ressortit précipitamment de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Refusant de se laisser envahir par ses émotions et soucieuse de garder la tête froide si Sansa devait effectivement avoir besoin d'elle, Brienne entreprit de se rhabiller rapidement afin de se tenir prête. Ses doigts tremblaient encore légèrement lorsqu'elle voulut rattacher son haubert, elle n'avait jamais été aussi maladroite en fixant la ceinture de son épée autour de sa taille, ce qui lui prit deux fois plus longtemps que d'habitude, et son cœur battait encore beaucoup trop fort à ses oreilles. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de se montrer si faible et émotive. Sansa devait pouvoir compter sur elle et sur ses conseils dans n'importe quelle situation, et voilà qu'elle se montrait incapable de contenir ses émotions alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment que Jaime… Ser Jaime arriverait tôt ou tard à Winterfell.

Podrick revint avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se poser plus de questions sur la signification de cette arrivée solitaire et précoce. Il frappa cette fois et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer, mais ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte, sortant dans le couloir entièrement habillée, sa lourde cape sur ses épaules et son épée ceinte à la taille. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son écuyer, qui s'empressa de parler :

« Ser Jaime est bien venu, seul. Dame Sansa ne lui a pas encore parlé en personne mais les gardes sont venus l'avertir. Elle compte le recevoir dans quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle et aimerait que vous soyez présente pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire, ma Dame. »

« Merci, Podrick. Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu le souhaites. »

Il lui emboîta le pas et tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle du château, elle remarqua qu'il lui jetait par instants des regards inquiets et pleins de compassion, comme s'il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était nerveuse et bouleversée.

Jaime était là, elle allait le revoir, il était ici pour se battre à leurs côtés contre l'armée des morts, et il était seul, tout seul, sans aucun soldat… Se pouvait-il que… Non, Brienne refusait de croire et d'espérer qu'il se soit enfin libéré de sa sœur, c'était de la folie d'imaginer une chose pareille… n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que tous les seigneurs du Nord étaient déjà réunis. En l'absence de Jon Snow, toujours en chemin pour Winterfell avec la Reine des dragons, c'était vers Sansa que les bannerets de la famille Stark tournaient leurs espoirs et leur confiance, et celle-ci n'avait certainement pas voulu leur cacher cet événement imprévu et troublant. Ils avaient, eux-aussi, leur mot à dire sur la façon d'accueillir un lion perdu dans le Nord. Le cœur de Brienne se serra en entendant déjà le surnom de Régicide fuser de toutes les lèvres.

Assise à sa table, Sansa faisait face à l'assemblée, Bran Stark à sa gauche et Arya, debout, à sa droite. Brienne alla se placer à une distance raisonnable derrière Sansa et Podrick alla se fondre dans la foule, dans un coin de la salle. Sansa se retourna vers sa protectrice, lui adressa un léger sourire que Brienne lui rendit, puis adressa un signe de la main aux gardes postés non loin d'elle pour leur demander de faire entrer Jaime Lannister.

Le temps sembla se figer pour Brienne. Sa gorge était sèche, ses mains moites… Elle n'entendait plus rien : la salle était-elle devenue silencieuse ou était-ce son cœur qui cognait contre ses tympans qui couvrait tout bruit ? Elle chercha Podrick du regard pour se donner du courage mais ne le trouva pas. Et soudain, Jaime était là, enfin là, dans la même pièce qu'elle… Deux gardes l'escortaient et le firent s'arrêter à bonne distance des enfants Stark.

 _Ont-ils peur qu'il se jette sur eux pour les assassiner ? C'est insensé…_

Brienne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jaime et une vague de compassion la traversa : les yeux baissés, visiblement épuisé et transi de froid, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe piquée de flocons de neige, le Lion de Lannister ne semblait, à ce moment-là, que l'ombre de lui-même. La bouche entrouverte et le souffle coupé, la main posée sur le pommeau de Oathkeeper, Brienne, indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, regardait Jaime qui ressemblait alors tellement au chevalier qu'elle avait méprisé, qui l'avait sauvée, qui avait sauté dans la fosse d'un ours pour la protéger… Et tout acheva de s'effacer autour d'elle lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

À bout de force et frigorifié, Jaime se laissa faire lorsque deux gardes de Winterfell, habillés bien plus chaudement que lui, l'emmenèrent dans la Grande Salle du château, le prenant chacun par un bras.

 _Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré, pourquoi diable essaierais-je de m'enfuir ? Satanés Nordiens…_

Les yeux rivés au sol, il ne sut qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsqu'il entendit les murmures d'une assemblée autour de lui. Ça et là fusaient les mots « Régicide » et « Briseur de serments ». Il choisit de ne pas y prêter attention, et il était de toute façon bien trop épuisé pour s'en offusquer. Cette réputation lui collerait à la peau pour le restant de ses jours, mais qu'importe… Il ne restait plus que deux personnes en ce bas monde dont l'avis et l'estime comptaient pour lui, et il n'était pas prêt à croiser le regard de l'une d'entre elles lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour faire face aux Stark.

Il eut le souffle presque coupé en admirant sa stature droite et fière, sa tenue qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux blonds qui avaient poussé (Dieu que cela lui allait bien…) et qui encadraient un visage à la peau pâle, aux joues rosies par le froid et aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, presque sensuelles… Elle était magnifique. Cela devait être un autre Jaime qui l'avait trouvée, autrefois, parfaitement hideuse. Son regard bleu et pénétrant lui redonna un élan de force et de courage et il eut toute la peine du monde à s'en détacher pour observer les Stark qui se tenaient devant lui.

Il reconnut à peine Sansa, qui était devenue une véritable femme depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue lors du mariage de Joffrey. Noblesse et fierté se dégageaient d'elle et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère en la voyant. Une véritable femme du Nord et Dame de Winterfell. Les visages de la fille et du jeune garçon se tenant de part et d'autre d'elle lui étaient étrangers, mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Arya et de… Le cœur de Jaime manqua un battement puis se serra dans sa poitrine. Bran Stark… Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, suivie d'un moment de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa que ni Jon Snow, ni Daenerys Targaryen si son petit frère n'étaient présents, mais la voix de Sansa résonna alors dans la salle, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'était tu.

« Ser Jaime Lannister, votre arrivée ici, seul, sans armée, est plus que troublante. Un corbeau de mon frère Jon m'avait pourtant avertie que votre sœur avait consenti à une trêve pour se joindre à nous contre ces… créatures qui nous menacent. Que faites-vous ici sans armée ? Je vous laisse vous expliquer, puis je consulterai les seigneurs du Nord ici présents, mon frère et ma sœur avant de décider que faire de vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jon et Daenerys. »

Jaime regarde brièvement Brienne, qui le fixait toujours, avant de répondre, malgré sa gorge sèche, d'une voix enrouée : « Dame Sansa, je pense que vous connaissez assez bien ma sœur et que vous ne serez pas surprise d'apprendre que sa promesse de trêve était un mensonge. Tout comme sa promesse de se battre à vos côtés contre les morts-vivants. Aucun soldat des Lannister ne viendra dans le Nord. Cersei a envoyé Euron Greyjoy chercher la Compagnie Dorée pour l'amener à Westeros. Elle compte utiliser ces forces pour anéantir tout Nordien ayant échappé à l'armée des morts. Je n'étais au courant de rien, je n'ai appris sa trahison qu'une fois Jon Snow et ses alliés repartis de King's Landing. Je ne suis pas inconscient ni ivre de pouvoir comme elle, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas la suivre cette fois et de venir me battre à vos côtés. Les morts sont en marche et viennent pour nous tous. Au diable la loyauté. »

Jaime regarda Brienne droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots, et un sentiment indéfinissable l'envahit lorsqu'il la vit baisser les yeux en souriant légèrement. Puis il regarda à nouveau Sansa, qui l'observait d'un air impassible. Son intervention l'avait épuisé. L'agitation régnait autour de lui, mais il ne parvint pas à saisir une seule parole prononcée par l'assemblée. Il tremblait de froid et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : en finir au plus vite, quelle que soit l'issue de son jugement… et de sa confrontation inévitable avec Bran Stark. À cette pensée, il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et ferma les yeux en attendant le verdict du Nord. Il les rouvrit presque aussitôt alors que la salle redevenait brusquement silencieuse. Son visage toujours indéchiffrable, Sansa avait levé la main pour demander ce silence.

« Lord Glover, Dame Mormont, Lord Royce, si vous voulez bien vous lever et nous faire part de votre opinion quant à ce que vous venez d'entendre. »

Jaime prêta à peine attention à ce qui suivit, lorsque les trois seigneurs s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre pour proclamer ce qu'il convenait de faire d'un Lannister. Il savait que le pire était à venir… Bran Stark allait tout raconter. Il allait passer du Régicide au frère incestueux et meurtrier d'enfants. Son sort était déjà pratiquement scellé… Son regard dériva de nouveau vers Brienne, sa seule lueur d'espoir dans cette salle froide et lugubre. Elle ne le regardait plus, mais écoutait attentivement ce que les seigneurs désignés par Sansa avaient à dire. Sa chère Brienne… Il avait tant besoin d'elle en cet instant et lorsqu'un nouveau frisson l'envahit, il se prit à souhaiter qu'elle vienne le soutenir et le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait à Harrenhal…

Les trois seigneurs s'étaient rassis et les murmures avaient repris, tandis que Sansa se tournait vers sa sœur pour lui laisser la parole. Ses habits masculins, sa chevelure sombre tirée en arrière, le regard froid qu'elle lui lança… tout en elle lui évoquait Ned Stark. Les parfaites réincarnations d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark, sur le point de décider de son sort…

 _De quel droit le loup juge-t-il le lion ?_

« Vous êtes un Lannister. Vous êtes le Régicide. Vous êtes le frère de Cersei. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne pourrai jamais vous faire confiance. Et avec une seule main, je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez nous être utile. Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de vous battre. Je suis d'avis de vous laisser repartir. »

La main posée sur le pommeau de la lame accrochée à sa taille et le toisant d'un air méprisant, Arya Stark venait de débiter ces paroles assassines d'une traite, paroles qui soulevèrent quelques exclamations d'approbation dans toute la salle. Jaime baissa les yeux, non sans avoir remarqué l'expression de choc sur le visage de Brienne. Et Bran s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce en l'accusant ouvertement devant toute cette assemblée. Lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau, l'air lui parut encore plus froid, la pièce encore plus sombre et son cœur se mit, malgré lui, à battre la chamade. Il releva cependant fièrement la tête pour affronter, tel un lion, les crocs de cette meute de loups.

Mais Bran Stark n'avait rien du loup féroce, ni dans son visage dont l'expression lui donnait un air étrangement absent, ni dans le ton rêveur de sa voix :

« Le combat contre le Roi de la nuit et les Marcheurs blancs est le seul combat qui compte vraiment. Nous avons besoin d'autant de vaillants combattants que possible si nous voulons avoir une chance, et ce quelle que soit leur allégeance. Ser Jaime Lannister est venu nous apporter son aide et bien qu'il soit venu seul, nous ne pouvons nous passer de lui. »

Bran se tourna alors vers sa sœur il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Sansa regarda alors Jaime pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, réfléchissant probablement à la meilleure décision à prendre.

 _Il fait si froid que mon esprit doit être engourdi… J'ai du mal entendre les paroles du garçon, ou alors il va se remettre à parler d'un instant à l'autre…_

Pourquoi Bran Stark choisirait-il de taire le crime le plus impardonnable qu'il ait jamais commis et dont il avait été lui-même victime ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

 _Il est estropié par ma faute, bon sang !_

Derrière Sansa toujours silencieuse, Brienne se tenait aussi droite et immobile qu'une statue. Seuls ses yeux, naviguant de sa protégée à Jaime, trahissaient son trouble. Si seulement Sansa avait pu lui donner la parole, elle serait certainement intervenue en sa faveur…

 _Ma Brienne, me faites-vous seulement encore confiance… ?_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur. Les Dieux soient loués, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle croyait toujours en lui…

« Ser Jaime. » Sansa avait repris la parole. « Mes bannerets et conseillers tout comme mon frère estiment que dans notre situation actuelle, vous représentez plus une aide potentielle qu'une menace. Ma sœur ne voit pas l'utilité de vous permettre de rester ici, mais je rejoins l'avis du plus grand nombre. Nous avons besoin d'hommes, et de femmes, pour espérer survivre, et votre nouvelle de la trahison de Cersei est une nouvelle bien funeste, mais effectivement, pas le moins du monde surprenante à mes yeux. Vous n'êtes certes plus un combattant hors pair » (Jaime serra les dents à ces mots), « mais vous restez un chef militaire aguerri et nous avons besoin de vous. Je ne vous renverrai donc pas et vous place sous la surveillance de Dame Brienne, qui s'assurera que vous ne tentez rien de stupide et que vous n'avez aucunement la possibilité d'envoyer des missives à King's Landing sur notre situation. »

Soulagé mais à bout de forces, Jaime inclina légèrement la tête en signe de gratitude. Il tenta alors de prononcer quelques mots – qu'il ferait son possible pour les aider à repousser les morts, qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'informer sa sœur de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours… -, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge serrée et ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous lui. Des cris, le bruit de sa main d'or heurtant le sol, le froid l'envahissant complètement et, finalement, une grande silhouette aux magnifiques yeux bleus se penchant au-dessus de lui… Tout devint noir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le froid avait disparu lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs jours plus tard, il n'aurait su le dire. La chaleur qui l'enveloppait était telle qu'il s'imagina pendant un court instant avoir rêvé, ne jamais avoir voyagé vers le Nord pour se réveiller en fait dans sa chambre de King's Landing, peut-être même avec Cersei à ses côtés… À cette pensée, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se rendit très vite compte qu'il était bel et bien à Winterfell.

Des murs de pierre apparente, un mobilier sommaire, un lit sans baldaquin… mais un lit très confortable tout de même, garni d'une épaisse couche de fourrures qui lui tenaient très chaud, un feu crépitant dans une petite cheminée, jetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs et au plafond et, surtout, pas de Cersei. À la place des yeux verts, froids et calculateurs de sa sœur, il se retrouva face à de grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Brienne était assise près de son lit, Oathkeeper posée en travers de ses genoux. Elle devait être en train de la polir en attendant qu'il se réveille… Malgré la fatigue, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jaime pour comprendre que Brienne devait tenir beaucoup à lui pour être à son chevet à son réveil et pour prendre autant soin de l'épée qu'il lui avait confiée et qui serait toujours à elle… Une vague de tendresse le submergea alors et il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement, les flammes de la cheminée dansant dans ses yeux.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle se leva de son tabouret pour replacer l'épée dans son fourreau, l'adossant ensuite contre le mur près de la porte avant de venir se rasseoir près de lui. Il se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Jaime n'essaie de parler, en partie pour dissimuler son trouble d'être à nouveau près d'elle.

« Brienne… ». Sa voix était si faible qu'il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu et il s'efforça d'éclaircir sa gorge avant de se remettre à parler. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à mon réveil… Ni à me réveiller dans une pièce aussi confortable. Un Lannister à Winterfell… Une cellule, de la paille et un gardien à l'air maussade auraient été plus appropriés, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens, mais Brienne baissa alors le regard avant de lui répondre.

« Vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier ici, Ser Jaime. Ni même un Lannister… à part peut-être pour Arya Stark. Pour les autres, vous êtes un homme honorable venu nous aider alors que nous en avons le plus besoin. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Jaime esquissa un faible sourire.

« Honorable… Ou peut-être seulement stupide de venir dans cette région sur le point d'être infestée de morts-vivants. » Un petit rire lui échappa, partagé, à sa grande surprise, par Brienne. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendue rire et ce son le charma totalement, tout comme ses cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffés par le vent, sa peau pâle sur laquelle dansait le reflet des flammes… Se sentant soudain plus fort, il tâcha de se relever dans son lit. Il remarqua alors l'absence de sa main dorée et la repéra posée sur une table de la chambre, près d'une bougie, une fois qu'il se fut redressé contre son oreiller. Il n'était pas fâché de ne plus sentir sa masse pesante et froide et se sentait plus léger, débarrassé d'un poids.

Brienne dut remarquer que l'effort l'avait épuisé, car elle se leva aussitôt.

« Vous êtes resté endormi pendant plusieurs heures, et votre voyage… Vous devez être affamé. »

« Merci de vous soucier de moi, Brienne. En effet, je meurs de faim. »

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Jaime ferma les yeux, distingua le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant doucement, puis se retrouva seul, n'entendant plus que le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et le vent soufflant derrière la fenêtre.

 _Une forteresse bien silencieuse, qui dirait que nous sommes à l'aube d'une terrible bataille ? Est-ce cela que l'on appelle le calme avant la tempête ?_

Dans son esprit, il revit la créature morte se tortiller et ramper sur le sol, entendit à nouveau son cri abominable… Des dizaines de milliers, à en croire Daenerys. Et ces généraux impitoyables avec lesquels il n'existait aucun espoir de négocier, dont avait parlé Jon Snow… S'agissait-il des fameux Marcheurs blancs ?Il était à la fois terrifié et épuisé rien que d'y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brienne était de retour, portant un plateau en bois chargé de nourriture et d'une carafe d'eau. Un bol de ragoût, du pain, du fromage, quelques fruits séchés… Lorsque Brienne le déposa près de son lit, sur le tabouret qu'elle avait occupé un peu plus tôt, Jaime se retint pour ne pas placer sa main valide sur son bras et le serrer tendrement en signe d'affection et de gratitude. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de savoir comment elle réagirait. Avec surprise, colère, dégoût… ?

Au lieu de cela, il la regarda s'asseoir sur le bord de l'autre lit puis la remercia en souriant, avant de se mettre à manger, en commençant par le ragoût. Il était froid, mais délicieux, et Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était faible et affamé et il s'appliqua à tout manger, lentement, afin de reprendre des forces. Vaincre les Marcheurs blancs le ventre vide, même lui ne réussirait pas une telle prouesse.

Brienne le regardait manger en silence tandis que le feu continuait à craquer dans la cheminée.

« Je n'ai encore jamais connu de château aussi calme, à croire que nous sommes seuls tous les deux. »

« C'est encore le milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde dort à part les sentinelles sur les remparts. Les cuisines étaient désertes et je vous ai rapporté ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je suis désolée que le ragoût soit froid, mais je retournerai vous en chercher si vous avez encore faim. »

 _Mon adorable Brienne, qu'ai-je donc fait pour vous mériter… ?_

« Vous arrivez encore à dormir en sachant ce qui nous attend ? Une armée de morts… Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir affronter un jour ce genre d'ennemis sur le champ de bataille. »

Il reposa le bol de ragoût, vide, et s'attaqua au reste.

« Et dire que j'avais tourné Jon Snow au ridicule avant qu'il rejoigne la Garde de nuit… Heureusement que le Mur nous sert toujours de rempart contre ces… Qu'y a-t-il, Brienne ? » Il s'interrompit soudain en voyant son visage devenir d'une pâleur alarmante et le morceau de pain qu'il essayait d'avaler resta coincé en travers de sa gorge.

« Jaime… » Dans son désarroi, elle avait omis le « Ser » formel qu'elle utilisait toujours en s'adressant à lui, et un étrange mélange d'anxiété et de tendresse l'envahit, comme si les événements à peine imaginables auxquels ils étaient confrontés les rapprochaient plus que toute autre situation n'aurait pu le faire. « Jaime… le Mur est tombé. Les morts l'ont franchi il y a quelques jours. »

Et elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait : le chef des Marcheurs blancs chevauchant un dragon de glace dont les flammes avaient fait s'effondrer tout un pan du Mur à l'est, les milliers de morts pénétrant dans les terres du Nord, parmi lesquels des géants réanimés, les terribles Marcheurs blancs à leur tête… Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ils se regardèrent longuement, en silence. Jaime avait encore besoin de quelques instants pour saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Le Mur, tombé… Un dragon mort-vivant sous le contrôle des Marcheurs blancs… Si ce n'était pas la fin du monde, cela y ressemblait en tout cas beaucoup.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le silence qui enveloppait Winterfell les enveloppa alors tous les deux. Seules les rafales de vent qui mugissaient par intermittences le long des murs de la forteresse et faisaient tourbillonner la neige derrière les fenêtres venaient entrecouper ce calme presque sinistre, digne d'une crypte. Pendant un long moment, Jaime ne perçut en tout cas que ce bruit lugubre tandis qu'il tentait d'assimiler la signification de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa main valide était retombée près de son assiette, sa respiration s'était coupée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et son regard ne quittait pas les yeux de Brienne.

Mais au lieu de ces deux beaux saphirs, c'était l'abominable mort-vivant qu'il revoyait devant lui… Une armée entière, dont les rangs grossissaient à chaque bataille… Il revit aussi les dragons et un terrible frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il essaya d'imaginer la combinaison des deux. Un frisson qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de Brienne et, s'il aurait aimé les en détacher et fixer son regard ailleurs par crainte de l'embarrasser, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et se noya alors dedans pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir car, sans ce regard, quelle raison de vivre lui restait-il ? Il ne pensait plus à Cersei, à leur possible enfant à naître, à Tyrion, à Bronn… Ce regard, ces beaux yeux bleus inquiets étaient tout ce qui comptait pour lui, en cet instant. Il se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué et il ne voulait jamais plus s'en éloigner… Son cœur se serra alors lorsqu'il songea que la bataille contre les Marcheurs blancs ne se ferait pas sans Brienne et Oathkeeper. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre alors même qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver, mais il savait pertinemment que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de se battre pour protéger les enfants Stark.

 _Elle ne mourra pas, pas ici, pas comme cela… Pas tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie._

Brienne le regardait toujours, une expression à la fois inquiète et volontaire sur son visage, et… était-ce de la tendresse qu'il croyait discerner dans ses yeux ?

 _Je suis faible et la situation est désespérée, rien d'étonnant à ce que j'imagine des choses absurdes pour me réconforter…_

Il déglutit péniblement et sortit finalement de son silence abasourdi : « Il semblerait que nous soyons vraiment fichus, alors. J'aurai au moins le plaisir de me battre à vos côtés, même si mes compétences au combat ne me rendront pas aussi utiles que vous… »

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu et il s'en voulut de trahir ainsi sa faiblesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur son bras, tranché et inutile, posé sur les couvertures. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le regard qu'il croisa était à la fois plein de compassion, de fierté et de détermination.

« Vous êtes l'un des atouts les plus précieux que nous puissions avoir pendant cette guerre, Ser Jaime. » Bon sang, toujours ce « Ser ». Il voulait tellement faire tomber cette barrière entre eux, mais elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. « Vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple épée, vous êtes un stratège militaire remarquable. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez foi en notre possible victoire et parce que votre courage et votre honneur vous ont poussé à tenir votre parole. Je suis fière de me battre à vos côtés, plus qu'aux côtés de n'importe qui d'autre. »

Brienne se tut et l'intensité du regard qu'elle adressa à Jaime lui donna l'impression de faire vibrer l'espace qui le séparait d'elle. Cet espace, comme il avait soudainement envie de le franchir pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la guerrière et lui montrer, enfin, ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle…

 _Mais tu ne le peux pas, tu ne le dois pas, elle n'est pas tienne et ne le sera jamais. Et elle te frapperait probablement au visage si tu tentais quoi que ce soit… !_

Visiblement embarrassée par la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire, Brienne baissa les yeux et la peau de ses joues sembla alors rougir légèrement dans la lumière des flammes de la cheminée. Jaime ressentit alors un élan de désir le traverser malgré lui et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle sembla s'embraser sous l'effet des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Le cœur battant, il se pencha doucement vers elle pour attraper sa main et la serrer tendrement dans la sienne. Il la sentit tressaillir légèrement à ce contact, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle était toujours si timide, sa charmante guerrière… Yeux verts et saphirs bleus se croisèrent de nouveau et Jaime continua à sourire pour dissimuler son émotion. « Vous êtes bien trop bonne envers moi, Dame Brienne. Mais un peu de confiance, lorsque l'on est un Lannister et que l'on vient se battre dans cet enfer glacial qu'est le Nord, pour sauver l'humanité… je dois avouer que ce n'est pas de refus ! » Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. « Surtout venant d'une amie aussi chère. »

Jaime fut alors très surpris lorsque les yeux de Brienne, jusqu'alors si chaleureux, se voilèrent d'une façon indéfinissable et qu'elle retira sa main, doucement mais fermement, de l'étreinte de la sienne. Son regard était étrangement brillant, sa voix encore plus étrange et son menton tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle lui répondit : « N'importe qui vous connaissant comme moi vous ferait confiance. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes plus qu'utile dans cette bataille. » Elle se leva brusquement, les yeux baissés comme pour éviter ceux de Jaime qui ne la quitta pas du regard. « Nous devrions dormir, vous devez être épuisé et nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain… et tous les jours qui suivront. Je vais vous débarrasser et tout emmener aux cuisines. »

Perplexe et effectivement très fatigué, Jaime n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. « Brienne… » Elle se retourna au son de sa voix, le regardant toujours d'un air étrange dans lequel il aurait juré déceler une certaine mélancolie. « Je ne m'explique pas… Comment avez-vous su que le Mur était tombé ? Comment avez-vous appris tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Elle hésita un court instant avant de répondre : « Bran Stark a tout vu. Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment cela est possible, mais il a des visions, du passé et du présent, de choses pouvant se produire à l'autre bout du monde… Certains parlent d'une nuée de corbeaux dont il aurait pris le contrôle pour survoler le Mur lorsque cela s'est produit. Je ne sais si cela est vrai, mais ses pouvoirs incroyables nous permettront en tout cas d'être prêts lorsqu'ils atteindront Winterfell. » Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce avec son plateau et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Épuisé et submergé par toutes ces émotions, Jaime laissa alors tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Un mort-vivant, un dragon de glace, les yeux de Brienne, Bran Stark se transformant en corbeau se mettant à virevolter et à tournoyer en croassant dans la pièce… Toutes ces images se confondirent dans sa tête jusqu'à lui en donner le tournis. _Bran Stark, des pouvoirs magiques ? C'est insensé. Et pourquoi Brienne a-t-elle réagi de la sorte lorsque j'ai voulu lui témoigner mon affection… ?_

Un coup soudain à la porte lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Se demandant pourquoi Brienne frapperait cette fois-ci avant de rentrer dans la chambre, il réussit péniblement à articuler un faible « Entrez », si faible qu'il pensa que la personne ne pourrait jamais l'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et Jaime vit Bran Stark entrer dans la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Plusieurs instants de silence s'écoulèrent tandis que le lion et le jeune loup estropiés se dévisageaient au beau milieu de la nuit, dans cette chambre de Winterfell éclairée par la douce lumière du feu. Le mestre qui avait fait entrer Bran Stark dans la pièce était reparti après avoir placé son fauteuil face au lit de Jaime. Celui-ci se sentait plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais tenta tout de même de se redresser pour conserver un tant soit peu de dignité tout en fuyant un instant ce regard qui le transperçait de part en part. Jaime attendit encore un moment que le jeune homme prenne la parole, mais il continuait à le dévisager de ses grands yeux bruns, ses mains posées sur les fourrures qui couvraient ses jambes inertes.

Décidant de rompre ce silence oppressant, Jaime se mit soudain à parler, d'une voix à la fois enrouée, hésitante et émue : « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici… Ce que je vous ai fait… Je ne peux me le pardonner. Je pensais que vous profiteriez de mon procès pour révéler mon acte inqualifiable à tous les seigneurs du Nord… Pourquoi vous taire, je ne… ».

Lorsque la voix de Bran Sark le coupa soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Jaime Lannister, fils de Tywin Lannister, surnommé le Régicide… Je sais aussi pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je vous connais, mieux que quiconque. Mieux encore que Dame Brienne ou que votre frère. » Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant soudain, Jaime ne put réagir, incapable qu'il était de se détacher du regard pénétrant et de la voix presque hypnotique de Bran.

« Je sais qui se cache derrière vos surnoms de Régicide et de Parjure. Un homme d'honneur, qui n'agit avec déshonneur que par amour. Un homme prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime, un homme prêt à sacrifier son honneur pour sauver des milliers de vie. C'est ce sens du sacrifice qui vous a conduit à tuer votre roi. Et c'est l'amour qui vous a conduit à me pousser de cette tour. Ce jour-là, vous avez tué Brandon Stark… »

Jaime lui jeta un regard interrogateur, que Bran lui retourna sans ciller.

« Vous avez tué Brandon Stark, son avenir et ses rêves, mais vous avez donné vie à sa véritable destinée, à celui qu'il était censé devenir. Je vous dois mes visions et l'avenir de l'humanité dépend peut-être de votre geste. »

Bran dut alors lire le doute et la suspicion sur le visage de Jaime et poursuivit d'une voix toujours parfaitement calme :

« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de douter de mes pouvoirs, mais sans eux, je n'aurais jamais su que vous étiez éveillé et seul dans votre chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Il se tut, fixant toujours Jaime droit dans les yeux et celui-ci profita alors de ce silence pour parler à son tour :

« Le petit garçon que j'ai poussé de cette tour est bel et bien mort, je ne reconnais plus rien de lui en vous. » Marquant un temps d'arrêt, Jaime déglutit avec peine avant de continuer : « Et je l'ai tué. Il est mort par ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que je vous ai fait et aucune excuse ne peut atténuer la gravité de mon geste. Vous avez raison, j'ai tenté de vous tuer par amour… ».

Jaime sentit sa voix faiblir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il les baissa pour dissimuler son émotion du mieux possible. Respirant profondément, il tenta de poursuivre sans trahir sa faiblesse devant le jeune Stark. « Si vous savez tant que choses sur mon passé, vous savez que l'amour de ma sœur n'était qu'un mensonge, un fantôme que je poursuivais en vain… Je hais et méprise l'homme qui vous a estropié pour elle. Je me moque de savoir si cela était votre destinée… »

« C'était ma destinée. » La voix de Bran l'interrompit et il releva lentement les yeux pour soutenir à nouveau son regard. « Et votre destinée est maintenant de nous apporter votre aide. Chaque personne dans ce château a un rôle à jouer pour défaire l'ennemi et votre épée en acier valyrien vous confère un rôle plus important encore. »

Jaime ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. À en croire Jon Snow, seuls le feu et le verredragon pouvaient venir à bout des spectres.

« Votre épée et celle de Dame Brienne devaient être réunies ici, à Winterfell, pour reformer l'arme de mon père. Dame Brienne et vous êtes aussi importants que Daenerys et le feu de ses dragons. Nous comptons tous sur vous. »

Le cœur de Jaime se mit à battre à tout allure et il eut alors une vision de Brienne et lui, côte à côte dans la bataille, brandissant leurs épées jumelles et terrassant des hordes de morts-vivants surgissant de la nuit glacée… Enfermés dans leurs armures respectives, leurs corps se frôlaient sans cesse et semblaient se mouvoir à l'unisson, comme dans une danse à la fois sensuelle et mortelle. Et lorsqu'ils eurent achevé le dernier spectre et le Marcheur blanc qui les attaqua par surprise, surgissant de la tempête elle-même, ils se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre et semblèrent oublier tout ce qui les entourait, tourmente et bourrasques de vent, neige, dragons, cris et odeur de mort, laissant retomber leurs épées à leur côté et se rapprochant lentement l'un de l'autre…

Jaime sursauta et se retrouva brutalement au chaud, devant Bran Stark qui l'observait en silence. Il se passa la main devant les yeux en reprenant son souffle, car ce qu'il avait vu lui avait paru si tangible, si réel… Bran Stark lui avait-il partagé une vision de son avenir proche ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti, le froid, la peur, l'ivresse de se battre près de Brienne et la joie de la voir survivre au combat… Il en était sûr maintenant, les pouvoirs du jeune garçon étaient bien réels. Après tout, pourquoi cela serait-il plus difficile à croire que l'existence des dragons ou des Marcheurs blancs ?

Un court instant s'écoula, durant lequel le jeune loup lui adressa un petit sourire énigmatique, puis on frappa à la porte et le mestre entra pour emmener Bran. Jaime le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte et tourne la tête pour lui adresser un dernier regard.

« Vous êtes vos épées et vous ne faites qu'un. » Puis le mestre referma la porte derrière eux et Jaime se retrouva de nouveau seul.


	9. Chapter 9

Adossée à un mur dans l'un des couloirs de Winterfell, Brienne se tenait là, tremblant légèrement malgré son chaud équipement, dans cette partie glaciale du château. Elle venait de rapporter le plateau de nourriture de Jaime aux cuisines et, toute absorbée dans ses pensées, avait failli en éparpiller le contenu par terre en manquant de peu de percuter, au détour d'un couloir, un garde qui s'en allait probablement prendre la relève d'un guetteur sur les remparts. En revenant sur ses pas, elle avait alors ressenti le besoin de rester seule un moment avant de retourner à sa chambre… ou plutôt à leur chambre, désormais. La situation lui paraissait tellement absurde et irréelle, comme une mauvaise blague ou un rêve stupide dont elle finirait inévitablement par se réveiller.

 _Mais je ne rêve pas. Jaime Lannister est ici et il partage ma chambre. Une armée de morts et peut-être la fin du monde approchent et Jaime Lannister est dans ma chambre…_

Cette pensée aurait presque pu la faire rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi bouleversée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Brienne était complètement dépassée par les événements et par ses émotions. Adossée contre ce mur froid, comme pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle ne ressentait presque plus rien hormis les battements rapides de son cœur et les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Revoir Jaime dans ces circonstances était à la fois inespéré, merveilleux et douloureux. Durant leurs longs mois de séparation après son départ de King's Landing pour tenter de retrouver Sansa, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à lui, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Le revoir à Riverrun puis devoir à nouveau lui dire adieu avait été un déchirement pour elle. Mais c'est à cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur les remparts du château, la regardant s'éloigner et lui adressant un dernier signe, qu'elle avait compris que son cœur serait à lui pour toujours.

Le retour à Winterfell avait été un véritable calvaire pour elle : son cœur de femme était brisé mais son âme de guerrière avait dû prendre le dessus et elle s'était vue contrainte de faire bonne figure devant Podrick durant la journée et de lui dissimuler ses larmes et ses cauchemars durant la nuit. Elle avait été plus que soulagée de retrouver sa place aux côtés de Sansa Stark et de pouvoir à nouveau jouer son rôle de protectrice et, parfois, de conseillère. Honorer son serment était la seule chose qui devait compter dans sa vie et elle s'était vouée encore davantage à sa mission dans une vaine tentative de ne plus penser à Jaime. L'arrivée de Bran puis celle d'Arya avaient été une bénédiction : voir les enfants Stark de nouveau réunis avait été un véritable baume pour son cœur meurtri. Leur protection, les préparatifs pour l'hiver, ses entraînements avec Podrick, Arya et d'autres habitants du château désireux de se préparer à la guerre… tout cela avait occupé ses journées et, à force de fatigue, son sommeil était devenu de plus en plus profond et elle se souvenait de moins en moins de ses rêves, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'elle ne rêvait que de lui et se réveillait immanquablement le cœur lourd.

Et puis Sansa lui avait confié la pire des missions : se rendre à King's Landing en son nom. « Ser Jaime sera présent. Il vous a toujours traité honorablement, m'avez-vous dit ». Prononcés avec bienveillance, ces mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur et absolument pas prête. Pas prête à être de nouveau en sa présence alors qu'elle s'était résignée à ne jamais le revoir. Pas prête à le retrouver en compagnie de sa sœur. Pas prête à croiser de nouveau ce regard à la fois pénétrant et empreint d'une chose indéfinissable qui savait lui donner l'illusion de quelque chose de plus fort que du simple respect.

Mais elle avait pris la route, accompagnée de Podrick, déterminée à représenter Sansa de son mieux et à ne pas laisser ses émotions compromettre sa mission. À leur arrivée dans la capitale, son cœur était à la fois serré et battait à toute allure et elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une nuit de répit dans une auberge avant la grande assemblée à laquelle elle devait être présente. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu résister à toutes les émotions qui l'avaient submergée ce jour-là : le bonheur, même dissimulé, de revoir Jaime, l'amertume de le voir toujours aussi proche de sa sœur, la stupéfaction devant l'arrivée des dragons de Daenerys, la terreur et l'effroi à la vue du mort-vivant et, enfin, la cruelle déception provoquée par les paroles de Jaime et l'infinie tristesse de se rendre compte de la distance qui les séparait à nouveau.

Puis Cersei avait donné sa parole : la Couronne se joindrait aux combats dans le Nord. Brienne aurait alors eu toutes les raisons de se réjouir de cette alliance qui allait lui permettre de se battre, pour une fois, du même côté que Jaime, mais il n'en était rien. Jaime ne lui avait pas adressé un seul autre regard et elle était repartie de King's Landing avec une certitude : il appartiendrait toujours à sa sœur et il la suivrait toujours fidèlement. La proximité qu'elle avait cru voir se tisser entre eux s'était évaporée, telle une illusion, et elle resterait à jamais prisonnière de cet amour non réciproque.

Et maintenant… Tout était différent mais rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait changé car il n'aurait jamais de tels sentiments pour elle. Rien n'avait changé car il avait encore choisi la voie de l'honneur et respecté sa promesse. Mais tout était différent car l'ombre de sa sœur ne le suivait plus. Il l'avait enfin quittée pour se battre avec eux, pour les vivants… à ses côtés.

C'est le cœur plein d'amour et de fierté que Brienne retourna à sa chambre, un moment plus tard. Ces quelques instants de solitude dans le calme de Winterfell, bien trop rares à son goût, lui avaient permis de retrouver son calme et de faire la part des choses parmi toutes les pensées et émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis l'arrivée de Jaime. Il ne l'aimerait jamais, soit. Mais il était là, il serait là, à ses côtés, pour faire face à la fin du monde. Et cela devrait amplement lui suffire.

S'arrêtant devant la fenêtre qui faisait face à sa porte, Brienne s'aperçut que, tout comme son trouble, la tempête de neige s'était calmée, mais la nuit était toujours d'un noir d'encre. Le château allait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures et il leur fallait prendre un peu de repos. Se tournant vers la porte, elle respira profondément et entra doucement dans la pièce, son regard croisant immédiatement celui de Jaime Lannister, l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	10. Chapter 10

Encore perdu dans sa conversation avec Bran, Jaime sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, celle-ci dévoilant, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, les plus beaux yeux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Brienne le dévisageait d'un air qu'il trouvait changé, plus doux et serein que jamais auparavant, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en songeant à la vision qu'il avait eue quelques minutes auparavant, tous deux si proches, au cœur de la bataille, et tout près de succomber enfin à leurs sentiments, au milieu de la tempête. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, il le savait, et il déglutit difficilement, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Brienne, dont les joues semblaient rosir à la lueur du feu. Elle détourna finalement les yeux et referma doucement la porte puis se dirigea vers son lit, non loin du sien.

Jaime finit également par détourner le regard pour ne pas la gêner et ses pensées furent soudain happées par Bran. Bran lui avait pardonné, mais Brienne ne savait rien de son geste. Hormis son petit frère, elle était la seule au monde à savoir pourquoi il avait tué le roi qu'il avait juré de servir, et cela l'avait rendu honorable à ses yeux. Mais que dirait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il avait délibérément tenté de tuer un enfant Stark ? Qu'il l'avait fait pour garder le secret de son amour interdit pour sa sœur ?

Tournant la tête vers Brienne, Jaime se rendit soudain compte d'une chose : il fallait qu'elle le sache. Il voulait se montrer absolument honnête avec elle, ne rien lui cacher, même si cela devait affaiblir le lien si étroit qui les unissait. Jaime repoussa les fourrures qui le couvraient et s'assis dans son lit sans quitter Brienne du regard. Elle lui tournait le dos et commençait à se dévêtir pour la nuit, retirant tout d'abord sa lourde cape et la déposant au pied de son lit, avec une délicatesse que Jaime n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez elle et qui lui donna un étrange pincement au cœur, à la fois doux et amer, agréable et douloureux. D'une main habile, elle défit ensuite les attaches de son haubert avant de s'en débarrasser et la respiration de Jaime se figea un instant dans sa gorge à la vision de la peau nue de ses bras musculeux mais néanmoins bien féminins, de sa silhouette élancée, des courbes discrètes qu'il devinait sous sa tunique, à la douce lumière du feu, à présent qu'elle avait retiré ses chausses.

Une petite bassine d'eau placée près de son lit lui permit de se rafraîchir le visage, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye au bord de son lit et ne le regarde enfin. Jaime n'avait pas cessé de l'observer pendant tout ce temps et il était à présent douloureusement conscient du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, un désir qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les bains d'Harrenhal, à vrai dire. Sa seule envie, en cet instant précis, était de se lever et de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de se fondre en elle, de lui faire ressentir ce qu'aucun autre homme ne lui avait fait ressentir avant lui…

« Ser Jaime… tout va bien ? »

La voix inquiète de Brienne le ramena à la réalité et il déglutit péniblement en se perdant une fois de plus dans ce regard qui le scrutait. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normale et son corps trahissait encore la vague de désir qui l'avait submergé. Prenant le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre, il décida que l'heure était venue de lui dévoiler son dernier secret.

« Bran Stark est venu me voir… pendant que vous étiez partie. »

Une expression perplexe apparut sur le visage de Brienne. « Au milieu de la nuit ? Que voulait-il… »

Jaime la coupa, pressé d'en finir et de tout lui raconter, même si cela devait lui coûter son respect et son amitié.

« Il voulait me parler. Il voulait parler de ce que je lui ai fait il y a toutes ces années et qui l'a rendu infirme. »

Il stoppa net et son cœur devint lourd dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le choc et l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage de Brienne. La bouche entrouverte, elle le fixait de ses yeux horrifiés. Un grand silence s'installa entre eux et Jaime ne put pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre devant l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, il baissa les yeux mais se remit alors à parler pour tenter de s'expliquer.

 _Je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant._

« Je ne chercherai pas à le nier, j'avais espéré que la chute le tuerait. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il… il nous avait vus, Cersei… et moi. »

Il s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur qu'il éprouvait à prononcer ce nom. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout et se confesser totalement devant celle à laquelle appartenait son cœur, désormais.

« Cersei… était la mère de mes enfants. Et Robert les aurait fait tuer tous les quatre si Bran avait parlé. Je ne sais ce qu'il aurait fait de moi et peu importe. Mais il aurait exécuté ma sœur et nos enfants et je me serais donné la mort s'il avait été assez cruel pour me laisser en vie. J'ai sacrifié Bran Stark pour protéger ma famille. »

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, fixés sur son bras tranché, et Brienne ne disait toujours pas un mot. Son cœur se serrant encore davantage, il continua. « Toutes ces raisons n'excusent en rien mon geste. Je le considère comme le pire crime que je n'aie jamais commis et je le regretterai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Bran Stark ne nourrit aucune rancœur et prétend avoir ses visions grâce à sa chute, mais… »

Sa voix se brisa et il se tut. Incapable d'ignorer la réaction de Brienne plus longtemps et son cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de la perdre, il releva les yeux et croisa immédiatement son regard. Et son envie de la prendre dans ses bras se fit plus pressante encore. Elle tenta bien de dissimuler son visage en détournant le regard vers le feu, mais il eut le temps de distinguer son menton tremblant et ses yeux embués de larmes : Brienne était bouleversée.

Puis elle regarda ses mains posées, paumes vers le haut, sur ses genoux, et parla enfin, d'une voix empreinte d'émotion qui mit son cœur au supplice : « Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Mais je sais que cela doit être terrible pour vous de porter un tel fardeau. Je ne peux prétendre ne pas être horrifiée, mais je vous connais. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus cet homme. Cet homme n'existe plus. Si Bran Stark a pu vous pardonner, alors je le ferai aussi. »

Brienne leva les yeux et l'intensité de son regard lui coupa le souffle : « Vous m'avez fait confiance et je vous fais confiance, Ser Jaime ».

Quelques instants de silence, hormis le crépitement du feu. Regards intenses échangés et cœurs ignorants battant fort à l'unisson.

Puis Jaime, d'une voix curieusement étranglée malgré le léger sourire qu'il tentait d'afficher : « Je ne vous mérite pas, Brienne ».

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement sur le visage de Brienne.

« Je pense que… nous devrions dormir. Vous devez être épuisé et nous avons besoin de repos. »

Jaime acquiesça et s'allongea sur son oreiller après avoir regardé discrètement Brienne faire de même.

« Bonne nuit, Ser Jaime ». Sa voix plus douce que jamais fit tressaillir son cœur.

« Bonne nuit, Brienne ».

Il resta un long moment éveillé, les yeux ouverts, scrutant les ombres projetées par le feu au-dessus de lui, avant que le sommeil ne le prenne.


	11. Chapter 11

Le temps devint de plus en plus glacial, si cela était possible, et les journées de plus en plus courtes. Les nuits, interminables, étaient d'un noir d'encre, la lune et les étoiles restant voilées par l'épaisse couche de nuages responsable des chutes quasi continues de neige, et les journées se résumaient à quelques heures de très faible clarté.

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Jaime consacra son temps à participer aux préparatifs pour la guerre, à grelotter malgré ses épaisses couches de vêtements et à tenter d'ignorer au mieux les murmures dans son dos, les regards de mépris à peine voilé et ses sentiments pour Brienne. Continuer à passer son temps avec elle et à partager sa chambre ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, mais Sansa l'avait chargée de continuer à le surveiller. La journée, ou plutôt durant leurs périodes d'éveil, son écuyer Podrick était presque toujours avec eux et Jaime profitait de sa présence pour discuter, plaisanter et afficher ainsi une attitude qu'il espérait désinvolte. Et lorsqu'ils partaient se reposer, Jaime était bien souvent si épuisé et engourdi par le froid qu'il s'endormait la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller. Mais malgré son air détaché, l'ambiance pesante et morose du château et de ses occupants, le froid et le noir quasi constant et la peur sourde, baignant l'atmosphère, du combat imminent contre des créatures légendaires quasi invincibles et leur armée de morts, il profitait de chaque moment passé en compagnie de Brienne. Se préparer pour la fin du monde à ses côtés faisait brûler en lui un feu qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur, plus que n'importe quelle cheminée ou fourrure supplémentaire. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble dans la cour de Winterfell. Son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'il leur arrivait de se frôler en donnant à manger aux chevaux, en transportant des caisses de verredragon, en patrouillant sur les remparts ou simplement en marchant dans les couloirs du château. Et la rage le consumait en entendant les moqueries dédaigneuses de certains Nordiens à son égard lorsqu'ils prenaient leurs repas dans la grande salle, en voyant son visage se crisper et en la voyant se dépêcher de finir son assiette pour quitter la salle au plus vite.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à eux, Ser Jaime. Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela dans votre situation et… j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. », lui avait-elle dit un soir qu'il avait commencé à se lever de son siège, décidé à les faire taire. Il s'était alors lentement rassis, avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête en ne quittant pas les soldats des yeux et Podrick, Brienne et lui avaient terminé leur repas rapidement, en silence. Mais il n'avait cessé de l'observer le plus discrètement possible : la tristesse se lisait clairement sur son visage et un douloureux pincement au cœur l'avait saisi, d'une même qu'une furieuse envie d'utiliser sa main dorée pour casser quelques mâchoires.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, alors que la neige venait de cesser de tomber et que Jaime et Brienne, profitant de l'accalmie et de l'absence de brouillard grâce au vent, entraînaient quelques jeunes Nordiens au combat à l'épée dans la cour principale du château. Un cor retentit et tout le monde se figea sur place lorsque ce son fut accompagné d'un rugissement monstrueux, déchirant les airs. Le sang de Jaime ne fit qu'un tour en entendant à nouveau ce son terrifiant, gravé dans sa mémoire depuis ce funeste jour sur le champ de bataille au retour de Hautjardin. Ses yeux se tournèrent spontanément vers Brienne et ils échangèrent un signe de tête : elle avait tout de suite compris, elle aussi, que Daenerys, son armée et ses dragons venaient d'arriver à Winterfell.

Tandis que tous les occupants du château se précipitaient vers les portes et les remparts pour assister à l'arrivée de ces renforts si précieux et voir les dragons de leurs propres yeux, Brienne et Jaime restèrent en arrière, prenant leur temps pour glisser leurs épées jumelles dans leurs fourreaux respectifs et échanger un long regard silencieux, un moment que Jaime aurait voulu ne jamais interrompre. Mais Brienne se devait d'être aux côtés de Sansa lorsque celle-ci accueillerait la Mère des Dragons et ils finirent par suivre la foule, marchant côte à côte, en silence, sans avoir besoin d'exprimer par des mots ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Jaime n'en avait pas besoin, en tout cas, le regard à la fois déterminé et plein de compassion de Brienne lui ayant fait comprendre qu'elle serait à ses côtés lorsqu'il devrait faire face à Daenerys. Il avait, après tout, planté son épée dans le dos de son père, et Daenerys ne l'aurait sûrement pas oublié, même si Jaime avait l'impression que ces événements faisaient partie d'une toute autre vie.

Jaime entendait à peine les clameurs de la foule et le bruit sourd des ailes fendant l'air, le vacarme des dragons atterrissant aux portes du château. Il n'entendait que le cliquetis des épées d'acier valyrien qu'ils portaient à leurs côtés.

 _Oathkeeper et…Widow's Wail… Bon sang, il faudra tout de même que je songe à un autre nom…_

Il n'entendait que le crissement des pas, accompagnant les siens en rythme, dans la neige. Le vent pouvait souffler, glacial, les dragons et leur mère pouvaient l'attendre, implacables, au-delà de cette porte. Brienne était à ses côtés et il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Podrick les retrouva alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir, ne revêtant que la nuit la chaude cape au col bordé de fourrure qu'une timide mais jolie servante du château lui avait offert à leur arrivée. Brienne s'en étonnait toujours, lui qui était pourtant bien plus habitué au climat estival de King's Landing. Son écuyer était décidément plein de surprises et bien plus coriace qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ.

« Ma Dame, votre présence est requise… » Elle le coupa rapidement, tout en continuant à progresser dans la foule, Jaime les suivant toujours. « Oui, je sais Podrick. Je pense que tu devrais rester en arrière, pour une fois. »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea alors vers les remparts, probablement pour avoir une meilleure vue sur cet événement après tout spectaculaire. Brienne continua à avancer, n'osant pas se retourner vers Jaime, de peur que son visage ne trahisse l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Daenerys Targaryen allait bientôt poser les yeux sur l'homme responsable de la mort de son père et Brienne n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir sa réaction. Elle eut à peine le temps de réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle pourrait prononcer pour venir à sa défense et plaider en sa faveur, lorsque la foule autour d'eux laissa échapper un cri et qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux dragons venaient de reprendre leur envol et Brienne les observa un court instant tournoyer dans les airs au-dessus du château.

À sa grande surprise, seul un petit attroupement les attendait au-delà des portes, au bord de la plaine enneigée. Elle s'attendait à faire face aux troupes d'Immaculés et à la horde dothraki, mais elle se rappela soudain que les armées de Daenerys devaient arriver par la terre tandis que celle-ci avait voyagé en bateau avec Jon Snow. La situation de Jaime la mettait véritablement dans tous ses états.

Respirant un grand coup et posant instinctivement la main sur le pommeau d'Oathkeeper, elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe de gardes de Winterfell, au milieu duquel elle distinguait la chevelure flamboyante de Sansa. Elle sursauta alors légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper doucement le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement et Jaime, inconscient des sentiments qu'il éveillait en elle et de la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en cet instant, lui dit à mi-voix : « Vous devriez continuer seule, Brienne. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste un peu en arrière. » Ses cheveux balayés par le vent passant devant ses yeux, il esquissa un léger sourire amer : « Je ne suis pas pressé de mourir brûlé vif. » Incapable de parler sans risquer de se trahir, Brienne déglutit péniblement et acquiesça en silence, lui adressant un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Ignorant son cœur qui battait à toute allure, elle arriva aux côtés de Sansa juste à temps. Jon Snow s'avançait déjà vers sa sœur et, tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, Brienne observa les nouveaux arrivants. Restée légèrement en retrait pour laisser aux Stark le temps de se retrouver, Daenerys Targaryen attendait patiemment, mains jointes et le regard droit et fier. Jorah Mormont, que Brienne avait brièvement rencontré à King's Landing, l'accompagnait, tout habillé de sombre. Brienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la force de caractère et la détermination de la jeune femme. Fille du Roi fou, elle venait de pénétrer sur des terres meurtries pour toujours par les actions de son père, mais ni sa situation, ni le froid glacial ne semblaient pouvoir la déstabiliser. Son magnifique manteau d'hiver blanc doublé de soie rouge soulignait encore davantage son allure royale et sa capacité à s'adapter à toutes les circonstances.

Mais Brienne se méfiait néanmoins. Et sa méfiance envers la Reine des dragons fut confirmée par l'attitude de Sansa lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se firent enfin face.

« Sansa, voici Daenerys Targaryen, Mère des Dragons et légitime souveraine des Sept Couronnes. Elle est venue avec toute son armée pour nous aider à repousser l'attaque imminente de… notre ennemi commun. Daenerys, voici ma sœur et Dame de Winterfell en mon absence, Sansa Stark. »

Jon Snow se tut et un court silence s'installa, durant lequel Daenerys et Sansa se dévisagèrent. Puis Sansa prit la parole et Brienne ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton à la fois courtois et glacial qu'elle employa pour accueillir Daenerys Targaryen : « Nous vous attendions. Mon frère nous avait prévenus par corbeau de votre arrivée. Nul doute que votre aide nous sera précieuse dans cette guerre. Winterfell est à vous, votre Grâce. »

Jon Snow sourit alors à sa sœur, apparemment satisfait, mais le sourire esquissé par Danerys était visiblement forcé et ne se reflétait nullement dans ses yeux. Brienne ressentait toute la tension se dégageant de cette première rencontre et elle ne comprenait Sansa que trop bien. Malgré les circonstances et la nécessité absolue d'avoir le soutien de Daenerys, de son armée et de ses dragons, comment aurait-elle pu accueillir autrement la descendante d'une lignée de conquérants à Winterfell, la propre fille d'un roi rongé par la folie, consumé par l'amour du feu grégeois et responsables des pires atrocités envers sa famille ?

Tandis que Jorah Mormont s'avançait et que les présentations se poursuivaient, l'angoisse de Brienne montait au fil des minutes et son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant approchait. Elle savait que Daenerys se retrouverait bientôt face à Jaime et le peu qu'elle avait vu de la jeune Targaryen lui donnait la terrible impression qu'il serait extrêmement difficile de la convaincre de l'utilité de la présence de Jaime et qu'elle se montrerait impitoyable. Le seul espoir de Brienne était Tyrion, qui viendrait à coup sûr à la défense de son frère, mais elle avait beau le chercher discrètement du regard, elle ne le voyait nulle part et elle commençait à croire qu'il ne les avait peut-être pas suivis. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit resté en arrière, à Dragonstone, pour continuer à superviser l'expédition des caisses de verredragon ? Elle s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique et n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps. Sansa reprit la parole, s'adressant cette fois à son frère bien que la nouvelle les concerne tous : Cersei Lannister les avait trahis et n'enverrait aucun renfort en vue de la bataille qui s'annonçait. L'expression de Jon Snow devint grave et le visage de Daenerys se ferma. Le rapide regard qu'ils échangèrent était parfaitement clair : loin d'être une surprise, cette nouvelle n'en était pas moins dramatique.

Après un court instant passé à assimiler cette information, Jon se reprit : « Comment sais-tu… » Sansa le coupa, allant droit au but : « Jaime Lannister est ici. » Instinctivement, Brienne resserra sa prise sur le pommeau d'Oathkeeper en voyant les traits de Daenerys se durcir, tandis que l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Jon. « Mais pourquoi serait-il ici si Cersei… »

« Il est arrivé il y a presque deux semaines maintenant. Absolument seul, portant la nouvelle de la traîtrise de sa sœur et jurant de vouloir nous aider dans cette bataille. Nous l'avons écouté, nous sommes concertés et avons accepté son aide. Je pense avoir pris la bonne décision en réfléchissant comme toi. Nous ne pouvons nous passer de l'aide de personne en cette heure si sombre. Tu le sais mieux que personne. » Sansa regarda alors en direction de Brienne, qui n'aurait pu être plus reconnaissante envers elle en cet instant. « Dame Brienne est chargée de le surveiller jour et nuit, même si je sais qu'elle lui fait confiance. » Elles échangèrent un léger sourire et Jon regardait sa sœur avec fierté, manifestement satisfait, mais Daenerys prit soudain la parole en regardant Sansa droit dans les yeux : « Vous voulez dire que… votre frère m'a prêté allégeance et que vous accueillez ici-même le Régicide, l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à trahir mon père d'un coup d'épée dans le dos ? »

Le cœur de Brienne battait si fort qu'elle s'attendait presque à le voir sortir de sa poitrine et elle chercha alors Jaime du regard, scrutant la foule amassée au pied des remparts, en vain. Daenerys foudroyait Sansa du regard mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas intimider et répondit, d'un ton toujours courtois mais ferme avant même que Jon ne puisse intervenir : « Je n'ai pas pris cette décision seule, mais avec tous les seigneurs du Nord présents à Winterfell. Notre priorité absolue est d'assurer la survie de tous à l'hiver et à l'arrivée des créatures qui l'accompagnent et un stratège militaire de plus peut faire toute la différence. Ser Jaime était attendu, votre Grâce, bien que nous aurions préféré le voir arriver à la tête de son armée. »

« J'aurais, moi aussi, espéré arriver à la tête d'une armée. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de se frayer un chemin parmi les gardes pour les rejoindre. La neige s'était légèrement remise à tomber et quelques flocons parsemaient la barbe et les longs cheveux de Jaime Lannister. La bouche sèche, la gorge serrée, Brienne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées en cet instant, mais sa beauté et sa prestance lui coupaient littéralement le souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Jon et Daenerys. « Il me semble que vous étiez en train de parler de moi. »


	13. Chapter 13

Assis au bord de son lit, Jaime aiguisait son épée d'un geste lent et d'une main maladroite. Le son de la pierre glissant sur l'acier valyrien l'apaisait encore plus que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Tous les soirs, il prenait soin de son épée en attendant que Brienne revienne de son tour de garde. Il avait découvert qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Outre son affûtage et son polissage, il était finalement parvenu à trouver un nom à la lame qu'il brandirait contre l'armée des morts. La jumelle d'Oathkeeper s'appelait désormais Winter's End. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination et il éprouvait une secrète fierté à avoir trouvé ce nom seul. Ce nom le remplissait également d'espoir, car il voulait croire en leur possible victoire, qu'il soit ou non encore de ce monde lorsque le printemps reviendrait.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à la suite, car l'armée de l'hiver serait alors remplacée par un autre ennemi. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Cersei était désormais son ennemie à lui aussi, mais il n'y avait entre eux plus de retour en arrière possible. Sa sœur était devenue un monstre… ou peut-être l'avait-elle toujours été. Peut-être avait-il été trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir, durant toutes ces années. Mais dès qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il repensait à elle, il se ressaisissait et se concentrait sur ce qui comptait désormais le plus à ses yeux.

Le mouvement de sa main le long de la lame ralentit peu à peu et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, de sa propre mort, et s'il devait tomber devant les Marcheurs blancs, il refusait de périr avant de s'assurer que Tyrion et Brienne resteraient sains et saufs. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de cher au monde, les deux seules personnes à le connaître et à croire en lui. S'il devait mourir, ce serait en les sauvant, en les défendant, en les protégeant contre ces créatures sorties tout droit d'un cauchemar.

 _Les choses que je fais par amour…_

Se concentrant à nouveau sur son épée, il repensa à sa confrontation avec Daenerys deux jours plus tôt, devant les portes de Winterfell. Le décor était blanc, l'air était glacial et la neige tombait autour d'eux en flocons de plus en plus denses. Mais toute la rage et la colère qu'il avait lues dans ses yeux lui avaient donné l'impression, presque terrifiante, de se retrouver de nouveau face à Aerys.

 _Si elle avait pu me carboniser sur place d'un simple regard, elle ne s'en serait pas privée._

L'air semblait crépiter autour d'elle, chargé de toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait face à l'assassin de son père. Elle n'avait rien voulu savoir lorsque Sansa et Jon avaient tenté de l'apaiser, lui rappelant que sa venue était attendue et prouvait sa volonté d'apporter son aide contre les Marcheurs blancs.

« Il est ici sans l'armée qu'il nous avait promise, sa sœur nous a tous trahis… Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? ».

Daenerys avait lâché ces paroles assassines d'un ton méprisant, tout en le toisant d'un air empli de dégoût, et le sang de Jaime n'avait fait qu'un tour. Sentant le lion se réveiller en lui, il était sur le point de lui faire remarquer que les Stark avaient décidé de lui prêter allégeance alors même que son propre père avait cruellement et injustement massacré une partie de leur famille. Mais alors qu'il allait riposter, il avait perçu, du coin de l'œil, un mouvement rapide, un éclair bleu se détachant nettement dans ce décor gris et blanc, et Brienne, sa Brienne, d'un pas brusque et déterminé, était venue se planter à côté de lui pour faire face à Daenerys Targaryen.

« Votre Grâce, permettez-moi de défendre Ser Jaime Lannister et de plaider en sa faveur. Mon nom est Brienne de Tarth et je suis ici pour protéger Sansa et Arya Stark, au nom de mon serment envers leur mère, Dame Catelyn. »

S'interrompant un court instant, elle avait jeté un regard à Sansa qui, d'un signe de tête, lui avait donné la permission de continuer. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Brienne. Daenerys la scrutait d'un air à la fois interrogateur et méfiant. Mais rien n'avait semblé pouvoir l'empêcher de continuer, d'une voix ferme et assurée.

« C'est grâce à Ser Jaime que Dame Sansa est aujourd'hui sauve et entourée de sa famille. Il m'a permis de quitter King's Landing et m'a offert épée, armure et cheval pour que je puisse la retrouver et la protéger, car ce serment envers Catelyn Stark, nous le partagions tous deux. Dame Catelyn m'avait chargée d'escorter Ser Jaime jusqu'à King's Landing dans l'espoir d'un échange de prisonniers pour récupérer ses filles. Malgré mes précautions, nous avons été capturés par des hommes de la maison Bolton. Ser Jaime avait toutes les raisons du monde de m'abandonner à mon sort, mais il s'est interposé par deux fois. »

Brienne lui avait alors adressé un bref regard, qu'il lui avait rendu sans mot dire, la gorge serrée et le cœur rempli de gratitude. Son teint avait alors semblé rosir légèrement et elle avait continué, visiblement troublée d'avoir croisé son regard alors qu'elle racontait, devant cette foule, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ces souvenirs qu'eux seuls avaient partagés jusqu'à ce jour.

« Il m'a sauvée, à deux reprises. Cela lui a coûté sa main. J'ai également compris plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son premier acte héroïque. Tout comme il a perdu sa main pour me venir en aide, il a également sacrifié son honneur en tuant votre père, le roi Aerys, pour l'empêcher de faire brûler la capitale, sauvant ainsi des milliers de vies. Et il est ici, maintenant, malgré la trahison de sa sœur, la Reine, pour honorer son serment et nous aider. Ser Jaime est l'un des chevaliers les plus honorables du royaume. Il a toute ma confiance et je me porte garante de lui. »

Après cela, tout était flou dans sa tête. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était du regard bleu et déterminé de Brienne toisant Daenerys. De ce mélange de surprise, de gratitude et de tendresse qui l'avait submergé pour ne plus le quitter. De l'arrivée de Tyrion qui l'avait sorti de sa stupeur et lui avait permis de fixer son attention ailleurs que sur Brienne et son envie presque irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras. Son petit frère avait alors appuyé les propos de Brienne (non sans leur adresser à tous deux un petit sourire que Jaime n'aurait su comment interpréter) et Daenerys avait fini par retrouver un semblant de sérénité et par accepter de lui accorder une chance de démontrer ses véritables intentions.

Jaime sortit soudain de sa torpeur et de ses pensées. Le feu crépitait toujours, faisant danser ses ombres au plafond. Le vent s'était levé, de nouveau, et mugissait derrière les volets de bois, signe annonciateur de l'approche de l'ennemi et du chaos dans lequel ils seraient bientôt tous plongés. Avec des gestes lents et méthodiques, il posa sa pierre à aiguiser et replaça Winter's End dans son fourreau, non sans avoir admiré, pendant quelques instants, les reflets de l'acier à la lueur du feu.

Lorsque Brienne le rejoignit enfin, il était posté à la fenêtre. Il avait ouvert les volets et observait la neige tomber, encore et toujours, à gros flocons et danser dans le vent à chaque rafale. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ser Jaime, vous ne dormez toujours pas… »

« Il semblerait que je ne sois plus capable de m'endormir lorsque je suis seul sans vous dans cette chambre, Dame Brienne. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa se refléta sur le visage de Brienne, un sourire timide qu'il adorait et qui provoquait en lui des sensations indescriptibles.

Elle referma la porte et lui expliqua brièvement que tout était calme au-dehors, tout en retirant sa lourde cape. Jaime l'écouta en silence et acquiesça, tout en remerciant il ne savait quels dieux de lui accorder encore un moment de répit, encore une nuit de calme auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils se préparèrent en silence pour la nuit, retirant leurs équipements et leurs lourdes fourrures. Jaime soupira de soulagement en ôtant enfin sa main d'or, se demandant soudain pourquoi il s'obstinait à la garder. Se décidant enfin à se débarrasser de ce vestige, affreux et inconfortable, de sa vie aux côtés de Cersei, il ne la déposa pas sur la table, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais la glissa rapidement sous son lit, hors de sa vue et de ses pensées. Une sérénité nouvelle s'empara de lui et il éprouva de nouveau le sentiment de liberté qu'il avait ressenti en quittant King's Landing.

Il s'allongea enfin et observa Brienne faire de même, comme chaque soir depuis son arrivée. Dans cette atmosphère sinistre et oppressante, à la veille du combat qui déciderait de leur sort à tous, ce rituel lui était devenu indispensable et il se raccrochait à ces moments d'intimité comme un homme à la mer se raccroche à un rocher pour ne pas se noyer. Et comme chaque soir, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de laisser le silence envelopper la pièce.

Mais ce soir-là, Jaime rompit soudain ce silence, presque malgré lui. Mais le barrage qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur se fendilla soudain et le besoin d'exprimer, en partie, ce qu'il ressentait se fit plus fort que tout.

« Brienne, je… Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien. Pour votre confiance. Je ne saurais dire si j'en suis vraiment digne, mais… ils comptent plus que tout, à mes yeux. »

Il ne bougea pas, fixant le plafond plongé dans la pénombre maintenant que le feu avait faibli, et il attendit, pendant que qui lui parut une éternité, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, mais ne regrettant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne suis normalement pas très… douée avec les mots. »

Le cœur de Jaime manqua un battement. La voix de Brienne lui paraissait étranglée, presque… émue. Si elle était aussi émue que lui, se pouvait-il que… ?

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvée. Alors… merci, Ser Jaime. »

Après un instant, il reprit alors ses esprits qui s'étaient égarés sur une pente bien trop dangereuse.

 _Bien sûr, elle est reconnaissante. Ce n'est que de la reconnaissance, et rien de plus._

Son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine après s'être emballé comme un cheval fou, Jaime esquissa un petit sourire désabusé.

« Mais je vous en prie, Brienne. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Brienne, apaisée, indiquant qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, alors seulement Jaime tourna la tête vers elle. Il observa un moment son visage de profil, si calme et innocent dans le sommeil, la blondeur de ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller…

« Je vous en prie, ma chère Brienne… »


	14. Chapter 14

_La salle du trône était noire de monde et Brienne se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, dans un silence assourdissant. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, elle se rendit compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient des morts-vivants. La main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, elle continua à avancer vers le fond de la salle et entendit un cri déchirant, suivi d'un autre. Elle s'arrêta net et contempla le spectacle qui se déroulait devant cette foule immobile. Debout près du trône, Cersei Lannister surplombait l'assemblée, un sourire froid sur son visage, la lueur verte démoniaque du feu grégeois dansant dans ses yeux. Non loin d'elle, une forme humaine en proie aux flammes se tordait dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements stridents. Ses longs cheveux s'étaient embrasés, sa robe était dévorée par les flammes vertes et sa couronne surmontée d'une rose commençait à fondre en brûlant son beau visage. Brienne ne pouvait rien faire tandis que Margaery Tyrell brûlait sous ses yeux._

 _Hormis ses cris, la pièce était totalement silencieuse. Un sourire sinistre toujours accroché à ses lèvres, Cersei parcourut la salle du regard et Brienne se pétrifia lorsque ses yeux verts, animés par le feu grégeois, se posèrent sur elle. Le mariage de Joffrey, Cersei s'approchant d'elle pour lui parler… Tout lui revint en mémoire. « Mais vous l'aimez », lui avait-elle dit._

 _Cersei se dirigea alors vers le trône et lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus, c'était Daenerys Targaryen qui faisait face à la salle. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux fixes, braqués sur quelque chose que Brienne ne pouvait distinguer. Sa peau devint alors d'une pâleur extrême, tranchant avec les couleurs sombres de sa robe. La salle s'obscurcit soudain et, levant les yeux, Brienne contempla les restes noircis du plafond, entièrement calciné par le feu des dragons, vision qui lui rappela alors les ruines du château d'Harrenhal._

 _Les morts-vivants prirent soudain feu tout autour d'elle et elle s'enfuit, aveuglée par la lumière et sentant presque la chaleur du feu sur son visage. Oathkeeper se balançant à son côté, elle déboucha dans un lieu qui lui sembla terriblement familier. La tente de Renly était déserte. Seul signe de lui, sa couronne, plus imposante que celle de Margaery, était posée sur une table. Au moment où Brienne s'en approchait pour la toucher, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la tente et Brienne se retourna vivement en dégainant son épée pour faire face à l'ombre de Stannis Baratheon. Mais la tente de Renly avait disparu et elle se trouvait maintenant sur la plaine enneigée de Winterfell, fouettée par un vent glacial._

 _Autour d'elle, le combat entre les vivants et les morts faisait rage. Au loin, elle distingua les formes de plusieurs dragons s'affrontant haut, très haut dans le ciel, au-dessus du château. Plusieurs spectres s'avançaient dans sa direction et elle se précipita vers eux pour les terrasser, fendant l'air et leurs os de l'acier valyrien de son épée. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol et derrière eux apparut Jaime. Elle se déplaça alors comme dans du coton, dans un environnement blanc et soudain silencieux, où seul le battement fou de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle se précipita vers lui mais tout se passa alors en un éclair._

 _Le Marcheur blanc que Jaime affrontait le transperça de sa lame de glace et il s'écroula sur le sol. Poussant un cri de désespoir, Brienne eut juste le temps de s'agenouiller dans la neige, lâchant son épée, pour le recueillir dans ses bras. Tout se mélangea : Renly expirant dans ses bras, Jaime inconscient dans ses bras dans les bains chauds d'Harrenhal… et maintenant Jaime dans ses bras, au cœur de la tempête, les yeux plongés dans les siens tandis que la chaleur de la vie quittait son corps… Brienne le serra plus fort contre elle et une longue plainte déchirante s'échappa de sa gorge, le chagrin, le regret et le désespoir envahissant chaque fibre de son être._

 _« Non, Jaime… Je vous en supplie… Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi… Par pitié… Jaime… Jaime… »_

Dans un cri étranglé, Brienne se réveilla brusquement, la gorge si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se redressa vivement, ses yeux ne rencontrant que l'obscurité où que son regard se pose tandis qu'elle essayait de recouvrer ses esprits. Un bruit soudain, tout près d'elle, la fit légèrement sursauter et tout lui revint alors, provoquant en elle un flot d'émotions comme elle n'en avait jamais connu et manquant de la submerger. Après avoir rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras, Jaime était maintenant tout près d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pourtant ni le voir, ni même discerner sa silhouette dans l'obscurité totale de la pièce.

Mais il s'était précipité vers elle et elle le devinait, agenouillé près de son lit, sa respiration si proche, sa main cherchant la sienne et, la trouvant enfin, la caressant doucement en la pressant contre les fourrures de son lit, sa voix rassurante et empreinte d'une tendresse qui lui déchirait le cœur. « Brienne… Je suis là, avec vous… Vous avez rêvé… Je suis là, Brienne… ».

Il se tut mais sa main était toujours posée sur la sienne et la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau, tout en estompant les images terribles de son cauchemar, faisait battre son cœur plus fort encore. Reconnaissante envers l'obscurité qui cachait les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, elle finit par revenir entièrement à l'instant présent. Le pouce de Jaime caressait maintenant la jointure de ses doigts. Il ne voulait certainement que l'apaiser et la calmer, mais ce geste faisait bouillonner en elle tous ses sentiments enfouis et menaçait de la faire s'effondrer à tout instant. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et au moment où tout lui devenait insupportable, elle sentit les doigts de Jaime quitter les siens, la laissant à la fois soulagée et désespérée.

Il se releva lentement et elle comprit, en l'entendant s'affairer non loin d'elle, qu'il essayait d'allumer une bougie. Quelques instants plus tard, une flamme vacillante surgit des ténèbres. Des lueurs dansantes éclairaient les murs de la pièce, mais Brienne ne regardait que Jaime. Éclairant son visage d'une lueur dorée, la flamme faisait ressortir le dessin parfait de ses traits, sa barbe et ses cheveux blond foncé mêlés d'argent… Lorsque Brienne s'aperçut que sa respiration s'était coupée, Jaime se tourna soudain vers elle et elle détourna immédiatement les yeux, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas pouvoir mieux se maîtriser.

Elle sentit Jaime se rapprocher d'elle et l'entendit déposer le bougeoir sur la petite table près de son lit, déjà occupée par sa bassine d'eau. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau près d'elle et reprit aussitôt sa main dans la sienne, apparemment décidé à la torturer un peu plus encore.

« Brienne… »

Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle tourna alors les yeux vers lui, non sans retirer doucement sa main de son étreinte. Elle crut alors percevoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas risquer de trahir son trouble et elle dissimula ses mains tremblantes sous les fourrures qui la couvraient.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé… »

« Tout va bien, Brienne ? »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, visiblement inquiet pour elle. Elle hocha la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux, refusant de repenser aux visions terribles de son rêve. Elle devait être forte, elle devait rester Brienne, la Brienne qu'elle avait toujours été, forte, pleine de sang-froid et maîtrisant ses émotions. Ses sentiments n'avaient aucune place dans ces circonstances… même si, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ferait tout et serait prête à se sacrifier pour que son rêve ne se réalise jamais.

« Mon cauchemar était particulièrement… réaliste... Mais tout va bien, je vous assure. »

Elle s'efforça de lui sourire légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu et la regardait toujours d'un air préoccupé. « Vous… Vous avez parlé tout haut dans votre sommeil… Vous sembliez souffrir… Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? »

Une vague de panique la saisit. L'avait-il entendue pleurer sa mort, crier son nom… ? La gorge serrée, elle fuit à nouveau son regard, ses yeux qui la scrutaient et la troublaient plus que tout. Tout cela était trop pour elle, il lui fallait mettre fin à la conversation. Elle préféra alors fixer la flamme de la bougie pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« J'ai rêvé de l'armée des mots, Ser Jaime, ce n'est pas étonnant… Mais tout va bien maintenant. Vous pouvez vous rendormir, je ne vous dérangerai plus. »

« Très bien. Je laisse la bougie allumée, si cela peut éloigner vos cauchemars. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se rallongea sur son oreiller et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle semblait tout à fait calme, mais son cœur battait toujours à toute allure lorsque Jaime se releva doucement pour retourner à son lit. Une fois couché, sa voix la tira de ses pensées.

« Dormez bien, Brienne. »

« Vous aussi, Ser Jaime. »

Les minutes passèrent. Le feu de la chambre était éteint depuis longtemps et Brienne se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait froid maintenant que Jaime n'était plus à ses côtés. Se blottissant dans ses fourrures et couvertures, elle tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue. Comment aurait-elle pu dormir ? Jaime était mort dans son rêve… Il lui avait tenu la main et ce simple geste d'affection l'avait bouleversée et avait réveillé en elle tout ce qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler… Elle avait crié son nom dans son sommeil et il l'avait entendue…

Les minutes ou les heures passèrent, elle n'aurait su le dire. Lorsqu'elle estima que l'aube était proche et que le château se réveillerait bientôt, elle se leva et s'habilla en silence, puis sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Une domestique frappa à la porte alors que Jaime finissait de s'habiller. Elle venait raviver le feu dans la chambre et, même s'il aurait préféré rester seul, il lui fit signe de la tête en souriant, car il commençait à grelotter de froid. Il termina de se préparer tandis qu'elle disposait de nouvelles bûches dans la cheminée et les flammes crépitèrent bientôt dans l'âtre. La jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement et Jaime termina d'attacher son haubert, non sans mal, avant de se rasseoir au bord de son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Brienne. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé en criant son nom. Il l'avait discrètement observée se lever, s'habiller et sortir de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt, mais il avait préféré feindre le sommeil pour pouvoir rester seul un moment et réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son amour pour Brienne, être en permanence en sa présence le rendait fou. Il était reconnaissant d'être à ses côtés et d'avoir le respect d'une femme aussi admirable qu'elle, mais il voulait plus, bien plus. Bien plus que ce n'elle ne pouvait lui donner et son désir pour elle était plus grand de jour en jour. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble depuis qu'il était arrivé à Winterfell et tous ces moments, particulièrement leurs entraînements dans la cour, étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Il voulait lui livrer son cœur, lui offrir l'amour qu'elle méritait, la prendre dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien…

Elle le connaissait très bien, le respectait… mais l'aimer, tout comme il l'aimait, elle ? Il n'aurait jamais osé y croire encore quelques jours auparavant. Certes, au fil des jours, il avait cru percevoir quelques signes de sa part, lui donnant l'espoir qu'elle était troublée en sa présence. Ses joues qui rosissaient légèrement à chaque fois qu'il soutenait son regard plus longtemps que nécessaire, ses yeux qui se détournaient rapidement lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de le regarder du coin de l'œil… Mais il se raisonnait à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, lui, le Régicide, après tous les actes dont il s'était rendu coupable pour sa sœur et sa famille, après la façon dont il l'avait traitée durant leur périple pour King's Landing, après son attitude envers elle dans le Dragon Pit…

Les paroles de Bran Stark l'avaient ensuite troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Vous êtes vos épées et vous ne faites qu'un. » Et le garçon ne s'était pas contenté de ces paroles énigmatiques. Il en était persuadé maintenant, la vision qu'il avait eue de son combat aux côtés de Brienne lui avait été offerte par le jeune Stark, dont il ne pouvait plus douter des pouvoirs. Cette vision faisait partie de son avenir et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Brienne qu'en cet instant, comme si le lien qui les unissait était devenu plus fort que tout, aussi puissant que l'acier valyrien de leurs épées, comme si… comme si un voile avait été levé et que plus rien ne faisait obstacle à leurs sentiments.

Et cette nuit… Jaime sentait encore la chaleur de la peau de Brienne sous ses doigts, la façon dont elle frémissait légèrement sous sa caresse, il voyait encore son visage troublé et ses grands yeux bleus l'évitant encore et toujours… Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il repensa au cri qu'elle avait poussé. Elle avait crié son nom, d'une voix étranglée, un cri qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler et qui avait enflammé en lui l'espoir qu'il s'était refusé pendant des semaines. Si elle avait rêvé de lui et que ses blessures ou sa mort au combat l'avaient mise dans un tél état, cela n'était-il pas la preuve, enfin, que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Plus il y pensait, plus il lui paraissait évident qu'elle tenait à lui et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été aveugle pendant si longtemps. La tristesse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait quitté King's Landing, son menton tremblant lors de leurs derniers instants dans sa tente à Riverrun, leurs échanges de regards intenses à chacun de leurs adieux… Tous ces instants s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et il se les repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Jaime se ressaisit tout à coup, se passant la main sur le visage, et se leva. Il ceignit Winter's End à sa taille et ajusta sa lourde cape sur ses épaules, avant de sortir de la pièce. D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il lui fallait absolument trouver Brienne. Il aurait préféré la rejoindre dans un endroit plus calme pour avoir la discussion qui s'imposait entre eux depuis tant d'années, mais la Grande Salle était l'endroit le plus probable pour la trouver à cette heure de la journée. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas encore rejoint Sansa, avec laquelle elle passait toujours énormément de temps. Il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre…

Faiblement éclairée par la lueur des bougies et la pâle lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres, la Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie de soldats et de membres des familles bannerets des Stark, attablés devant un repas frugal ou se contentant d'alcools plus ou moins forts pour se réchauffer. Quelques sauvageons occupaient un coin de la pièce, enveloppés dans de grosses fourrures que Jaime leur enviait. Il n'y avait aucune trace des Immaculés ou des Dothrakis, les troupes de Daenerys s'étant établies en dehors de l'enceinte du château. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée et il entendit immédiatement s'élever chuchotements et invectives méprisantes, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, le cœur battant en s'attendant à apercevoir à tout moment les cheveux blonds et la silhouette, à la fois imposante et discrète, de Brienne. Mais il ne la vit nulle part et, frustré et impatient, emprunta alors d'un pas vif le couloir menant au dehors. La connaissant, il savait maintenant où la trouver. Elle prenait très à cœur la mission qui lui avait été confiée de former un maximum de jeunes personnes et d'enfants au maniement des armes et il était quasiment sûr de la trouver en plein entraînement dans la cour.

Arya Stark croisa son chemin alors qu'il franchissait la porte menant dehors.

« Dame Stark… » Il s'adressa à elle d'un ton courtois, accompagné d'un léger signe de tête respectueux. De tous les enfants Stark, elle avait été la seule à ne pas lui faire confiance à son arrivée, mais il l'avait vue s'entraîner à l'épée dans la cour dans les jours qui suivirent, et elle l'avait véritablement impressionné. Elle ne lui accorda cependant qu'un regard glacial et disparut dans les couloirs. Dehors, le froid était encore plus vif que les jours précédents et il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le coin de la cour réservé aux jeunes Nordiens désireux d'apprendre à se battre. Le tintement des lames s'entrechoquant qui parvenait déjà à ses oreilles fut brutalement couvert par un bruit d'ailes assourdissant auquel Jaime avait fini par s'habituer, mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux un instant pour observer le dragon noir aux ailes rougeâtres survoler l'enceinte du château. Avec tendresse, il songea alors à la réaction de Brienne lorsqu'il lui raconterait, un jour, sa charge à la fois héroïque et stupide pour tenter de tuer Daenerys Targaryen.

Arrivé dans la zone d'entraînement, une nouvelle déception l'attendait : Brienne n'était pas là. De jeunes Nordiens, garçons et filles, répétaient les techniques de combat que Brienne leur avait appris, par groupes de deux, sous l'œil maintenant aguerri de Podrick. Jaime se dirigea vers lui et en le voyant approcher, ce dernier prit un air embarrassé, comme s'il savait déjà que Jaime cherchait Brienne et ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fit alors signe aux jeunes combattants de continuer et vint à sa rencontre, les yeux rivés au sol et ses joues prenant une légère teinte écarlate, nullement due au froid.

« Podrick… Sais-tu où est Brienne ? »

Podrick leva alors les yeux vers lui, un sourire timide se formant sur ses lèvres comme si l'omission du titre de Brienne, en cet instant, lui confirmait la nature de leur relation et leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

« Je… Je l'ai vue dans la Grande Salle et elle m'a… demandé de commencer l'entraînement sans elle. Je crois… Il me semble l'avoir vue partir vers le bois sacré. »

« Merci, Podrick. Je vais la chercher, mais continue, tu t'en sors très bien. »

Excité et impatient, Jaime fit volte-face et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans la direction indiquée, sans remarquer le grand sourire qui s'étala alors sur le visage de Podrick Payne.

Le bois sacré était le seul endroit du château auquel Brienne avait pu penser pour trouver un peu de répit et elle était heureuse de ce choix. Elle s'était attendue à croiser quelques personnes venues prier, ou même Bran Stark qui passait beaucoup de temps près du grand barral, mais l'endroit était étonnamment désert. L'épaisse couche de neige immaculée avait crissé sous ses pas lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de l'arbre millénaire, pleurant ses larmes de sang, tout en relevant le col de fourrure de sa cape pour protéger son visage du vent glacial qui soufflait par intermittence, les arbres tout autour d'elle la protégeant néanmoins des plus fortes rafales.

Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois s'isoler dans cette partie de Winterfell, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de calme loin de l'agitation du château. Élevée dans la foi des Sept, elle n'avait cependant jamais été encline à honorer les dieux de ses ancêtres. Mais la présence des anciens dieux du Nord qu'elle ressentait près de ce grand barral l'apaisait, et en ces heures si sombres, elle se surprenait souvent à les prier en silence, leur demandant de leur accorder la victoire et de protéger les enfants Stark. Ce lieu lui rappelait également Dame Catelyn. Elle l'imaginait, comme elle, se recueillant devant ces dieux étrangers, leur demandant de protéger sa famille. Les prier à son tour lui donnait l'impression d'honorer sa mémoire et son serment envers elle.

Mais ce matin-là, elle était incapable de penser aux enfants Stark. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais la seule personne qui occupait ses pensées était Jaime. Elle aurait voulu rester forte et ne penser qu'à son devoir. Mais toute guerrière qu'elle était, elle n'arrivait plus à faire taire son cœur. Jaime était chaque jour à ses côtés et elle devait maîtriser ses émotions à chaque instant. Porter une armure, brandir son épée, tout cela était facile pour elle. Mais enfouir ses sentiments et veiller à tout moment à ne pas les trahir était épuisant, douloureux et quasiment insupportable. Avait-elle anéanti tous ces efforts en une seule nuit, en se réveillant bouleversée son nom sur les lèvres ?

Perdue et assaillie par toutes ces pensées, elle respira plusieurs fois profondément et, incapable de chasser Jaime de son esprit, décida de prier silencieusement pour lui, à l'aube de la bataille qui les attendait.

De longues minutes passèrent, tandis qu'elle se tenait là, les yeux fermés, ses mains gantées jointes et reposant sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres murmurant des paroles qui, elle l'espérait, toucheraient les dieux.

Des crissements de pas dans la neige, derrière elle, la firent sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Son cœur s'emballa, sa gorge devint sèche.

« Brienne… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… »

Jaime la regardait d'une manière indéfinissable, comme il l'avait déjà regardée à Harrenhal, comme il l'avait déjà regardée à Riverrun… Paniquée à l'idée de se trahir encore plus et incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard, elle baissa les yeux, sentant malgré elle le feu lui monter aux joues. Jaime s'approcha un peu plus d'elle d'un pas hésitant et elle se décida à parler malgré la boule qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Ser Jaime… J'étais simplement en train de prier, j'en avais besoin… Nous en avons tous besoin, en ce moment. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous priiez les dieux des Nordiens… Mais vous avez raison, nous devons tous prier pour ceux qui nous sont chers… »

À ces mots, elle releva les yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux verts ne la quittaient pas et la regardaient tendrement. Incapable de répondre, elle se détourna pour faire à nouveau face au grand barral et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis ferma les yeux pour continuer sa prière. Elle le sentit alors se rapprocher d'elle et un instant plus tard, il saisissait délicatement sa main droite. Un tressaillement la parcourut à ce contact et elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le visage gravé dans le barral, incapable de bouger. La main de Jaime serrait toujours doucement la sienne et, submergée par l'émotion, elle était sur le point de la retirer lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Pour qui priez-vous, Brienne ? Qui ne souhaitez-vous pas voir mourir ? »

Sa voix douce envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps et elle mit un instant avant de saisir ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

« Je prie pour les enfants Stark, je prie d'être assez forte pour les protéger… Pour Podrick… Je prie pour l'humanité et tous ceux qui ne méritent pas de mourir de la sorte… »

« Est-ce tout, Brienne… ? Ne souhaitez-vous sauver personne d'autre en particulier ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, effleurant son bras avec le sien. Il la sentit tressaillir de nouveau et se figer, refusant toujours de le regarder. Du coin de l'œil, il percevait son trouble et il patienta, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à cette intimité qu'il instaurait peu à peu entre eux. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle parla enfin.

« Vous, bien sûr… J'aurais beaucoup de peine si vous mouriez, Ser Jaime… »

Il sourit légèrement et entrelaça leurs doigts, maudissant intérieurement ces gants qui l'empêchaient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre… »

Elle se retourna alors pour le regarder, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux bleus. Ses yeux rivés aux siens, il porta alors délicatement sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Elle le regardait toujours, interdite, ses joues roses contrastant avec le blanc de sa peau, ses lèvres et son menton tremblant légèrement, trahissant son côté vulnérable qu'il aimait tant. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle encore, encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas rejeté, son cœur battant à tout rompre en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…

Il lâcha sa main et vint tout doucement caresser l'une de ses joues, prêt à recueillir une des larmes qui semblaient sur le point de jaillir de ses yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. D'une voix émue, il lui chuchota alors tendrement : « À moi de vous dire quelles sont les personnes qui me sont chères… »

Ses lèvres ne firent d'abord qu'effleurer les siennes car il ne voulait pas la brusquer et lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il en tomba instantanément amoureux. Elles étaient douces, bien plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et il sut qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à les embrasser. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il vit qu'elle avait fermé les siens. Il caressa tendrement sa joue tout en pressant ses lèvres plus fermement contre les siennes, totalement enivré par les sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui, oubliant complètement ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Répondant enfin à son baiser, elle effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, lui arrachant un soupir. Il passa alors son bras droit autour de sa taille et glissa délicatement sa main dans sa nuque, la caressant tendrement tandis que leur baiser gagnait en intensité. Les lèvres de Brienne bougèrent bientôt en harmonie avec les siennes et leur respiration se fit plus bruyante et frénétique tandis qu'ils se découvraient l'un et l'autre. Jaime voulait prendre son temps et être tendre avec elle, la laisser se familiariser progressivement avec les mouvements de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, lui laisser le temps de respirer. Peut-être même allait-elle se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et le repousser…

Il resta un instant les yeux clos, son front posé contre le sien, leurs respirations mutuelles se mélangeant dans l'air. Il sentit que Brienne tremblait légèrement et la serra alors un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Jaime… »

Sa voix était tremblante et trahissait toutes les émotions qui devaient la traverser en cet instant. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui…

Elle m'a appelé Jaime…

N'y tenant plus, il reprit ses lèvres avec les siennes, pressant sa main sur sa nuque tout en approfondissant son baiser. Les lèvres de Brienne étaient brûlantes contre les siennes et tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient dissimulés pendant toutes ces années se muèrent en un déchaînement de baisers passionnés, les mains de Brienne se posant de part et d'autre de son visage, et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent et se croisèrent enfin, un soupir leur échappa à tous deux. Insensibles à tout ce qui les entourait, ils se perdirent totalement l'un dans l'autre, s'embrassant jusqu'à en manquer d'air.

S'interrompant alors pour respirer, ils se regardèrent enfin, la main de Jaime toujours posée sur la nuque de Brienne et les mains de Brienne toujours posées sur son visage.

Brienne déglutit péniblement avant d'essayer de parler. « Jaime, je…. »

Les mots lui manquaient et Jaime lui laissa patiemment le temps de se ressaisir, la regardant en souriant tendrement.

« Pourquoi moi, Jaime ? Je… Vous pourriez avoir n'importe qui d'autre, toutes les femmes du château se jetteraient à v… »

Jaime la fit taire en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes, décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule qu'il désirait. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis, les yeux clos à nouveau et son front posé contre le sien, il lui dit enfin ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire bien plus tôt :

« Je vous aime, Brienne de Tarth. Je ne suis pas doué non plus avec les mots, mes baisers devaient me servir de déclaration, mais… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant le regard bleu embué de larmes qui le dévisageait.

« Je vous aime. Je vous aime depuis si longtemps déjà, probablement depuis Harrenhal. Vous savez… depuis que j'ai sauté dans une fosse pour vous sauver d'un ours. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis se mirent tous les deux à rire et Jaime se rendit compte qu'il était enfin heureux depuis… peut-être depuis toujours.

« Je vous aime aussi, Jaime… »

Redevenant sérieux, Jaime serra plus fort dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Ils s'enlacèrent pour ne plus faire qu'un, devant le grand barral de Winterfell.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'armée des morts était à leurs portes. D'un même mouvement, ils dégainèrent Oathkeeper et Winter's End tandis que le Roi de la Nuit surgissait des ténèbres, chevauchant un dragon de glace.


End file.
